Revenge Of The Darkness
by Freak4Lucario
Summary: Sequel to A New Hero, A New Universe. Edge starts a family with Rose. But when the Organization XIII attacks again, the gang must find these powerful items that can bring harmony or destruction before them. The gang must fight for the safety of their world, and other worlds, again. But who else will take part of their quest? And will they make new allies?
1. A Happy Family

Welcome! Hope you guys enjoy the sequel to my first story.

* * *

-POV: Edge-

You may remember me as the Lucario that stopped Organization XIII's plan to take over the worlds that are out there, including the world that my friends and I live on. Well, now I've settled down with a pretty Raichu, named Rose. She was about to be turned into those awful creatures called Heartless. But she managed to get away. Hunter, the one I call brother, found her and rescued her. Then they found us. Now, Rose and I live together in a cabin that we made together. Planing of having a child, we made it so that our kid had a room of his or her own. We made it so that there were three rooms. A room with a fire place, a room for Rose and I, and a room for our child, all with hay beds.

Now, its been a really long time since we have heard anything from our friend, Yen Sid. Now, Rose and I have a son. A healthy male Riolu. We named him Leonardo, but we call him Leo for short. For some unknown reason, he has blue eyes instead of red eyes. Rose and I noticed, as he got older, that he was quite the explorer and collector. So, with the help of some kind Pokemon, we got him a little bag, so when he finds something that interest him, he may keep it. Course, we told him to make sure that the item doesn't belong to anyone else. He also seems to run off into the forest by himself from time to time, but when he's not looking for things to collect, he does a bit of secret training. He's determinded to be ready for him first battle, but of course, his battle came sooner than he expected. But thats for later.

"Hey daddy, am I getting better?" "Yes Leo. Your improving very well." "Yay!" Right now, Leo and I are training. And his Force Palms packs a punch. I told him to come at me with a Force Palm, and he delivered. I got a slight stinging pain on my arm to prove it. "Hows your High Jump Kick Leo?" "I've been practicing." "Let me see?" Leo ran at me and jumped up high in the air. His leg started to glow white and he started to come closer. I dodged out of the way, but then quicky caught him from behind so he doesn't hit the ground and hurt himself. "Not bad Leo. Just got to be a bit faster than that. Your target won't stay still and won't catch you when you miss." "Well, then I won't miss next time." Leo had a cocky smile. "With I bit of work, I know you will." I then sat him down. "Daddy, can you show me an Aura Sphere again?" "Sure." I created an Aura Sphere so he could see it. He never picked up the ability to use Aura Sphere as a Riolu, but thats okay. "Whoa...its so amazing." "And some day, you will be able to do that too." "I want it to be soon!" "Don't push it son. These things take time." "Okay..." Leo said with a sigh. "Hey...you'll grow up and be a strong Lucario. But for now, you need to learn and grow to be a strong Riolu." "Okay."

"Hey boys. How have your training session been going?" Rose asked us. "Oh, its been going fine." "Im gonna be as strong as daddy!" "Im looking forward for that day to come." Rose then walked over to Leo. "Well, hows your Brick Break?" "Um...well..." Leo always had a hard time using Brick Break. His arm would glow white, giving him the power he needs to use it, but he would lose it and end up hitting his target with his bare paw."Don't worry Leo, you'll get it eventually. Hey, ready for another sparring session?" "Okay daddy." Leo took a few steps bad and stood in a ready position.I did the same. "When ever your ready Leo." Leo then ran at me with a Shadow Claw, something that he picked up on his own. I dodged his first few slashes, then jumped away. I came at him with just a simple punch and he managed to jump over it and used High Jump Kick, making contact to my head. And boy did it hurt a good bit.

"Heh, maybe at this point, he will beat you." Rose commented. "Hey, you guys doing a bit of training?" Link said as he walked over to Rose with Sorcha and and their daughter, Laura, a Riolu as well. Laura wears a pink hair bow on her right ear. "Yep. Leo is bound to kick his old man's butt soon." "Hey! Im not old!" I ended up leaving myself open to an attack and Leo nailed me with a Force Palm. "Hey daddy. Didn't you tell me not to let myself get distracted when in a battle?" "Yeah, I did tell you that, didn't I?" Leo then, did the "bring it on" motion. He gets a bit cocky at times, but he is still young, so its natural that he would do , I answered back with Metal Sound. Hunter helped me with learning that move. Leo held his ears from the sound, but I made sure that I didn't use it at full power, but was still affected by it. Doing whats exspected in a battle, I followed up with running at him with a Force Palm, but then was suddenly attacked by a Shadow Ball. I cancelled out the attack with my Force Palm and looked around to see who did that. But then I quickly guessed who it was that did that. Link and Laura stood ready to attack the unknown attacker.

Then a Eevee jumped out of nowhere and landed in front of Leo. "Hi Ellie. I thought you might of shown up." "Well of course. I want to see my favorite Riolu." She then gave Leo a huge smile, which he returned. Ellie was an Eevee on a mission. She has a thing for Leo. At first Leo didn't want anything to do with her, but then he started warming up to her, though they still aren't on that "level" yet. They are still just friends. Ellie also has this special talent, which Sorcha helped her with. Sorcha said that she read in a book that some four-legged pokemon can stand on two legs. Ellie happens to be one of those Pokemon. Ellie uses two legs for casual things and goes to four legs when she really needs to run fast and when she's in a battle. These were reconmmended to her by Sorcha. Ellie's little talent also helps her show off more of her fur to little Leo, which she's always been trying to do. We all later learned that Ellie's parents were killed when the Heartless attacked. Despite Leo trying avoid Ellie, he offered her to stay with us, which both Rose and I were okay with.

"So how has been training been?" Ellie asked Leo with a cute little smile, causing Leo to blush a bit while smiling back. "W-Well, its been going fine." Ellie got up on two legs and started to walk over to Leo, making her tail swing back and forth. "Well then, seems like your gonna be really strong some day." Ellie was then standing close to Leo, causing him to blush a bit more."Well, I guess we are done with training for today." I said, since when Ellie starts doing this, he has a hard time conncentrating when she starts acting cute around Leo. Its not that he has the same feelings, though that may change as he gets older, its just that he gets easily distracted from those looks that she gives him. "Hey daddy, can I go in the forest and looking for stuff for my collection?" "Sure Leo. Just remember to stay out of trouble." "I will daddy." Leo then ran over to a tree and got his bag, then disappeared into the thickness of the forest.

"Heheh. Thats quite a kid you got there Edge." "I know Link. And Laura is quite the kid too." Laura then gave a big smile. "Do you think Leo will stay out of trouble?" Sorcha asked. I looked over to where Ellie was standing at, just to see that she was no longer there. I looked over to where I heard rustling, just to see Ellie's tail go disappeared from view. "Yep. I think he'll be fine. Ellie can go for five minutes without Leo being around." "I think they would be cute together." Rose said. "Yeah. As long as Leo gives Ellie a chance." "I think he might start giving her a chance." Sorcha said.

-POV change: Cole-

I curse the day those weird black creatures came here. Ever since that day, I lost my daughter. She was just a little Ralts ever since we got separated. "Alice! Alice! Where are you!?" Ever since that day, I've been searching for her. I will find her. Even if its the last thing I do. "Alice! Ali-" A blue blur ran into me, with it on top of me. "Oh Im sorry mister Gallade." "The name...is Cole. Ouch." I soon realized that the blue blur was a little Riolu with a bag strapped around his right shoulder. "Oh. Well, Im really sorry sir." He then took off in a blur. "Hmm. What a strange little- Omph!" Now I got an Eevee on my stomach. "Sorry sir." Then she took off, seemingly chasing after the Riolu.

I got back up and dusted myself off. "Hmm. Those two are in a hurry it seems. Or they could be playing. Oh well." I continued walking the path I was taking? Alice...where are you?

-POV change: Leo-

Hmm. What can I take home with me? I started looking through my bag. "Well, seems that Im a little low on snacks." I jumped up into the trees and started looking for my favorite berries. Oran berries. The first tree I jumped up and started climing didn't have any Oran berries, so I jumped to the next. The tree I jumped to had berries that I have never seen before. So I picked one and took a bit out of it. "EEWWWW! BLECH!" I just ate a Chesto berry. Those things taste awful! "YUCK! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! "Maybe you should watch what you eat." Ellie appeared right beside me. "I didn't know what it was. I never seen a Chesto berry. But Im looking for some Oran berries." "Follow me. I knowwhere some are." Ellie jumped from tree to tree with me following her. She soon led me to a tree full of Oran berries. "Thank you Ellie." "Your welcome." I started filling my bag up with a couple of berries until I thought I had enough. Then I picked two more and gave one to Ellie. "Oh. Thank you Leo."

We sat down on the branch of the tree and ate our berries. I then found that Ellie's tail was on top of my tail. Ellie then looked at me with a smile that made me blush. "So Leo, this day is pretty, isn't it?" "Uh...y-yeah." "Its warm out, there's clear skys..." Ellie said while looking up in the sky, but then looks back at me. "...and the view from here is wonderful." She said with a smile. I felt myself start to blush harde as she then moved her face closer to mine. "Uhh..." Before I could figure out what she was gonna do next, the tree started shaking, causing Ellie and I to fall off the tree. "Ow..." "Ugh...what happened?" Ellie asked. "Well well well, what do we have here? I heard a voice say. I looked to see that a Dragonote and a Zangoose were standing over us. "What do you make of this bud?" Said the Dragonite. "Hmm. Well, it seems like a bunch of little pip squeaks looking for trouble." "But...we didn't-" "Oh but you did little Riolu. You see, you two are in our territory. And to be in our territory, you must pay a fee." Then, a Pangoro came from behind the Dragonite and Zangoose.

"Whats going on here?" "Well boss, we found these two in one of our trees." "Oh? Well, I assume they told you about the fee. So...give us your bag and we will let you two go." I held my bag close. "N-No. Its my bag." "Hmph. Fine then. We'll just take it!" He the motioned towards the Zangoose, which caused him to walking over to us. "All right. Give me yer bag and ya won't get hurt." Ellie then stepped in front of me, down on four legs. "You won't touch him!" Then she jumped at him, but got hit by his claws and sent back to me. "E-Ellie! Whoa!" The Pangoro then lifted me up and grabbed my bag, but I grabbed the bag and started pulling it. "Give me your bag!"NO!"

His grip on me started to tighten and it caused me to lose my grip on my bag. After that, he threw me down on the ground. "Pleasure doing buisness with ya." "NO! THATS MY BAG!" I jumped back up, and ran up at him and snached my bag back while hitting him with a Force Palm. "Gah...why you little bugger. I'll squash you like the little bug you are!" He gave me a glare that made me freeze in fear. "D-D-DA-DADDY!"

-POV change:Edge-

"What the...what was..." "Is something wrong Edge?" "Rose, we have to go. I think Leo is in trouble." "Okay." "Do you need any help?" Link asked. "Uh. Im...not sure." "Well, we're coming with you anyways. Best to be safe than sorry." "Alright. Come on!" I led the way while Rose, Link, Sorcha and Laura followed. "Link, depending on the situation, make sure that Laura stays hidden if it comes to that." "Right. Hear that Laura?" "Yes daddy. I'll stay out of trouble." "Good." Leo...please be okay.

-POV change: Leo-

My right arm hurts, my fur is all messed up, and Ellie doesn't look like she's doing so well. Her legs are struggling to keep her standing. "L-Leave us alone!" "Well, we would of if you did what we asked of you-" "You didn't ask. You demanded." "Silence, you weak Eevee" The Pangoro was about to strike her down with a Hammer Arm, until... "WAIT!" I ran in front of Ellie, which caused the Pangoro to stop his attack. "Alright...just...take it." I, defeatedly, took my bag off my shoulder and handed my bag over. "Leo, don't." "Pleasure doing buisness with you. Ashame we had to resort to violence." I dropped down to my knees, tears running through my fur. "Leo, why?" I wanted to respond, but I just couldn't. I kept choking on my tears, but I think she understood why I did it, because she gave me a hug. Pangoro and his goons were about to leave when... "Get back here you theives!" An Aura Sphere went flying right towards the Pangoro, causing him to stumble.

"Gah! Grr. Who dares...!?" "I dare! And you made the biggest mistake of your life!" I seen daddy and mommy come into view, along with Link, Sorcha, and Laura. "Laura, honey. Go hide." "Okay." Laura went behind a tree that was close to Ellie and I. Daddy then ran over to me. "Leo, are you okay?" "Y-Yes. I-Im f-fine." I said between sniffles. Daddy then stood up and looked at Pangoro. "Give me my on's bag back if you value your life." "Hmph. You don't scare me." Mommy then stood beside daddy. "She doesn't scare me either." Finally, Link and Sorcha came into view, then daddy and Link grabbed their Mega Stones and Mega Evolved. "Oh Arceus! They can have Mega Stones. "Said the Dragonite. "Run away!" Said the Zangoose, and both him and the Dragonite ran away. "You cowards! Get your butts back here!" Said the Pangoro, but he got no answer. "Grr rah! Fine!" He then looked right at Ellie and I. "You little pip squeaks got lucky today, but your parents won't be around to save you next time." Daddy started to charge an Aura Sphere. "You will not mess with my family again!" and launched the sphere right at Pangoro. Next thing I knew, he was knocked out.

Daddy and Link went back to their normal forms and daddy went and got my bag and brought it back over to me. "Leo?" "Im sorry daddy. I-I...I-I..." "Leo, what happened?" "It wasn't our fault." Ellie said. "We were minding our own buisness until those creeps attacked us and tried to take Leo's bag." "Im surprised that he handed it over." "I think he felt like he didn't have a choise. I was about to get hit with a Hammer Arm, until Leo handed his bag over, just so I wouldn't get hurt." Daddy smiled at me. "Y-Your not...m-mad?" "Of course not. You tried to protect Ellie by giving up something of your's. Not to mentioned that those goons are just bullies. Your not in trouble." "Bullies... I hate bullies." Link said while crossing his arm. Laura walked over to me. "So, your alright Leo?" I wiped the tear from my face. "Yeah, Im okay." Daddy then put my bag around my right shoulder. "Good." Next thing I knew, I blacked out.

POV change: Edge-

I caught Leo before he could hit the ground. "Guess he went through a good bit today." "Yeah, not to mention its getting late. I guess we got to head home so these two can get some sleep." "Yeah." Ellie said after a yawn. "Im tired." "Well then, lets go home Ellie." Rose said. "Yeah. I still hope that I can repay your kindness for letting me stay with you." "Don't worry about it." Rose said as she picked Ellie up. "Ah, my leg." "Oh. Im sorry." "Its okay. Its just sore. I just...need some...rest." Ellie said as she slowly closed her eyes. "Heh. Both of them are out cold." Link said. "Hey Laura. Laura?" She had her eyes closed, leaning up against Sorcha. Sorcha then picked her up. "Guess we better get going" Sorcha said. "Yeah. See you guys later." Link added as they walked away. "Come on. Lets get these two to bed." Rose said. We then made our way home.

-POV change: Alice-

I found a confortable place to sleep during the night by a tree. As soon as I fell asleep, I had a dream about some weird black creatures, being led by black hooded figures, attacking Pokemon. All seemed lost, until these shadowy figures appeared with these five star shaped things in there hands. There was a red one, a blue one, a yellow one, a black one and a white one. These star pieces seemed to causes the figures to desappear with a bright light. After that, I woke up. "Wha...what was that...all about?" A berry then fell on my head. "Ow..." "Oh, sorry about that little Kirlia." A Pichu said. I took the berry and tossed it back up to the Lichu, which she happily caught. "Its okay. Just be more careful." "I will. Thank you!" She took off in the trees with her berry. "What was that dream all about? It was...so weird. Was it...real, or just a dream?"

-To be continued-

Hmm. Alice had a weird dream. Could this mean something? And now we know what has become of Cole's daughter, but will they be reunited? And what will become of Edge and his group? Well, till then. Bye.


	2. The Dark Star

Welcome back readers! Alice has had a strange dream. Or was it? Something doesn't seem right. Lets see if we will find out whats going on. Enjoy.

* * *

-POV: change: Edge-

The next day, I checked in with Leo and Ellie. Ever since she started living with us, we got some more hay for her to sleep with Leo. Every now and then, I would catch her cuddling with Leo while they both slept. I keep thinking that she moves from her bed to Leo while she's asleep. Like sleep walking. I usually move her back to her own bed. Leo woke up as I walked into there room. "Hey champ. How are you feeling?" "Much better!" "Shhh. Keep your voice down. You don't want to wake Ellie up." "Too late." Ellie said. "S-Sorry Ellie." "Its fine Leo." "Oh! My bag! Where-" "Its right here Leo." Leo's bag was sat right next to bed of hay. I picked it up and gave it to him. As soon as he got it, he started looking through it, making sure that he has everything.

When he got down with that, he gave a sigh of relief. "You got everything?" "Yeah. Im glad my Oran berries didn't get smashed." "Oh. That is good. It would be a mess to clean up." Leo and Ellie laughed, which caused me to chuckle. After a few seconds, Leo got up and put his bag on. "Um, Leo, where are you going?" "Out." "Where?" "Exploring." "Oh. Well, just be careful not to run into the same group from yesterday." "Okay daddy." With that, Leo rushed out of the house. I looked over at Ellie, who was just sitting there, stairing off into space. "You were looking at him in his blue eyes, weren't you?" I caught Ellie's attention. "I-I can't h-help it. His eyes are as blue as the sea. Its so pretty and... Im doing it again, aren't I?" "Afraid so. But thats fine. Being slightly older, you know what you say. Just give Leo some time. He's reaching that age. You might fine that he returns the same feelings, but just don't know how to exspress himself." "Okay." I walked over to Ellie and hugged her, which she returned.

"Well, go on then Ellie." "Huh?" "I know you want to go with Leo. You can't stand to not be around him. Go on. Just be sure that you both stay out of trouble." Ellie gave my a big smile, then dropped down to all four legs, running to catch up with Leo. Rose then came into view. "I was wondering. How did you know that Leo was in trouble?" "Oh thats simle. Leo and I are connected through aura. I could sense that he was scared of something. That caused me to start running to help him. Though, if he was farther away, I wouldn't wouldn't of been able to sense it." "Oh. Well, lets just hope that that doesn't happen again. By the way, what of your gem or scarf? Has there powers returned?" "No. Everything is calm." "Are we gonna tell Leo?" "Maybe when he gets older. For now, we don't say anything. Okay?" "Okay, but those bed time stories you tell him, about a group of Pokemon, one with a key-like weapon sound very similar to wha we went through. Not to mention, we have to be careful not to speak of those events around him. He can't know. He's too young." Thats true but if those event happen again, there is no stopping the truth from getting out.

-POV change: Leo-

For today's exploring trip, Im going to go exploring in this strange mountain. No one has dared explore it. They say that there is something strange about it and no one wants anything to do with it. But now, Im gonna go and discover whats inside of it. "Leo! Leo!" I turned back and seen Ellie run up to me. "Hi Ellie. You tagging along?" "If you don't mind." "Not at all." "Leo! Ellie! Hiii!" Laura said as she started running over to us. "Laura, hi." Laura stopped rigt in front of us with her paws behind her back. "You two feeling alright? You looked badly hurt when your mommy and daddy came to save you." "Don't worry, were fine." I to!d her. "Okay. You guys off exploring? Can I come with?" Laura asked as she started to rock back and forth. Ellie looked away with a angry look, like if she's... jealous or something. "Yeah, sure. A bigger group is more fun to explore with." I started to lead Ellie and Laura to the mountain. Ahen Laura would walk beside me, Ellie always pushed herself between me and Laura.

After a while, we stopped to geat a few of the barries that I picked yesterday. During our break, I seen this weird looking black creature. "Hey Laura, have you seen a Pokemon like that before?" "No Leo. Ellie, how about you?" When Ellie turned towards us, the creature disaapeared. "What Pokemon? I don't see no strange looking Pokemon." "But it was... Never mind." "Then lets get to that mountain of yours." Ellie said as she pulled me up by the arm and grabbed my paw. Weird. Laura followed after she was done looking confusedly at us.

-POV change: Unknown-

I was up on top of a fall tree, balancing on one foot while medatating. It felt like the perfect day to be doing so. However, I was inturupted when I felt a weird presencd nearby. One that didn't seem normal. I opened my eyes, and jumped down from tree branch to tree branch until I was low enough to land on the ground safely on my toes. I felt the presence getting closer and closer, so I decided to hide and invesagate. A black hooded figure and black creatures came into view. They were giving off an evil aura, and I don't like it one bit. However, I won't get into a fight unless its nessacary. So, I'll just follow them until I figure out their intensions.

I followed them for what felt like ten to twenty minutes, just to find that they were heading towards a mountain side. But not just any mountain side, its the mountain that no one would dare to enter due to the lack of knowladge about it. But that didn't stop the group Im tailing. They walked into the cave opening and dissapeared into the darkness of the cave. Im not gonna follow them in there. Shortly after they walked into the cave, a three young kids came into view. Two Riolus, one had a bag and the other had a hair bow tied to her right ear, and the other was an Eevee, who was standing on two legs. They were walking closer and closer to the same cave the mysterious group went in. Please don't walk into the cave. Please don't. No. No no no. "Dang it kids." They walked right into the cave. Why? Hasn't their parents told them about this place. Ugh, I don't want their ghost haunting me if something happens to them, so I decided to throw caustion to the wind and follow those kids into the the cave to get them out of there.

When I got into the cave, I completely lost sight of the young ones. So I closed my eyes and tried to sense their aura. Lets see...where are... There! Boy do they move quick Just don't get into trouble, please. I don't think those mysterious creatures are very friendly.

-POV change: Alice-

I decided to go for a little walk, hoping to clear my head so I can figure out what my weird dream was all about. Strange that I have this weird dream about black creatures and yet...they seem so...familiar. And...what of my parents? Oh well. Walking around for a bit might help with...whatever these things mean. After a bit of walking, I ran into something furry. "Ow. My head." I grabbed my head due to the throbbing pain I felt. I looked up to see that I accidently ran into a Riolu. But not just any Riolu, a shiny Riolu. I've never seen a shiny Riolu before. "Oh, sorry about miss Kirlia." "Its fine. My name is Alice." "Oh, well, my name is Adlez." "Adlez... Such an un-usual name." "Well, Im an un-usual Riolu. Now, if you'll exscuse me." Adlez then took off. Hmm. Strange. Well, maybe we'll met again.

-POV change: Laura-

"Leo...I think we're lost." "I think so too Ellie." We walked around a corner. A dead end. We walked back and tried a different path. Another dead end. "Aw come on!" I placed my paw over Leo's mouth. "Shh! Do you hear that?" We all went quiet and we heard voices. "Maybe whoever else is in here with us can lead us out of here. Come on!" I said as I led Leo and Ellie to the voices. "Have you found anything interesting Leo?" "Not yet Laura. Its just rocks, rocks, and more rocks. If I wanted rocks, I would look for an Evolution Stone, not boring rocks." I giggled at Leo's remark to these rocks. But that seemed to cause Ellie to move closer to Leo and I noticed her tail went to Leo's tail. Odd.

"We have finally found the Dark Star." I heard an unknown voice say. "Guys, stop." I said as we seem someone in a black hood and black creatures around the figure. We also seen this black looking star on a little ledge by a,rock formation that looks like...Darkrai. Then, like on cue, Darkrai appeared in front of the star. "Do not touch the Star of Darkness." "Your not my boss. Now get out of my way." Said the hooded,figure as he created a weird key shaped item and pointed it at Darkrai. "You will regreat taking the star. You don't know what kind of power these stars have...Roxas..." "How...how do you know my name?" "I know a lot. I also know this isn't the first time your kind attacked the Pokemon world. Now...leave this place." "Not without the Dark Star." I got poked on the shoulder. "Laura...lets get out of here." "Okay Ellie. Leo...Leo?" I looked over to where he was standing at, just to find that he's trying to sneak over to the star shapped item. "Leo, don't." "Wow. Look at it." Next thing I knew, Ellie and I were picked up and thrown out into view by a black creature.

"Hmph. More of your kind. Ah well. Since we have been discovered, you will have to die." Said the figure named Roxas, who pointed his weapon at Ellie, Leo, and I. "You won't be hurting anyone!" Said Ellie as she fired a Shadow Ball at Roxas, but deflected the attack. "You won't last. I'll deal with you quickly." And then swung at Ellie, causing here to hit the cave's wall. "Ellie!" I ran over to Ellie, making sure that she's fine. "Don't worry, Im fine." I looked at Roxas, who was,about to swing at Leo, but I ran at him at hit him with Blaze Kick, causing him to go sliding back. "You always look like a dancer when you use that move." "Well, mommy is like a dancer." "I know. Thanks." "No problem." "You little creatures are gonna get it now." Roxas said as he ran towards us. "Leavd those kids alone!" A voice said and a Aura Sphere hit Roxas, sending him crashing into the wall of the cave. "Are you kids alright?" The voice said. When I looked to see who saved us, I seen a Lucario.

I was a little shy about meeting someone new, but he saved us. "W-We're fine. T-Thank you." "What are your names?" "Im Laura. Thats Leo and Ellie. Whats your name?" "Leon." Roxas then got back up. You will all pay for your interfearence. Roxas ran at Leon, but he dodged it and countered with Close Combat. "You blue little freak!" "I could call you a black hooded freak. Now back off of these children!" Leon then launched a few Aura Sphere at the wall of the cave, which caused it to start rumbling. "Come on kids. We are getting out of here. Ellie and I got picked up by Leon. "Wait. Where is Leo?" "Right here!" "Come on then. Hop on my back!" Leon instructed Leo and he jumped up on Leon's pack. When he did, Leon used Extreme Speed and we got out of the cave before the entrance caved in.

"Phew. We got out just in time. Why were you kids in there anyhow?" "Looking for stuff." Leo said. "What kind of stuff?" "Interesting stuff. Like this thing." Leo the pulled out the same black looking star that was in the cave. "Are you serious? You went and got that thing?" Leon said. "Well, yeah. I think its cool looking." "Ugh...forget it. Lets get you back to your parents. Which way do you live?" "That way." Leo said as he pointed the way. "Okay. I'll take you back to your fokes. Come on." Leon led the way. "Oh Laura, does your mommy and daddy know that your with us?" "Yeah Leo, they know. They'll come and get me at your place." After a bit of walking, we made it back to Leo's home, with Edge, Rose, mommy and daddy waiting for us.

"Laura!" Mommy said as I ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "Leo! Ellie!" Leo and Ellie ran up to Leo's mommy and daddy. "Why do you all look like you got into some kind of fight. What happened?" Daddy asked me. "I think I can explain." Leon said as he walked over to daddy. "Leon! Its been a while." "Yes it has, old friend. Is Laura your daughter?" "Yep." "Wow..." "How long have you two known each other?" Leo's daddy asked. "Well, I was a Riolu when Link was still a Lucario, so both Sorcha and Link are older than me. He helped me with a bit of aura training and how to defend myself better. He's a great teacher, and an amazing friend." "So what happened to my daughter and her friends?" Leon explained to daddy what happened. "Those black hooded figures attack them?" Daddy said. "Organization XIII no douht." Leo's daddy said. "You have got to be kidding me! First they try to kill us, and now,THEY ATTACK MY DAUGHTER!? I swear to Arceus, I will yank off there-" Was the last thing I heard when mommy place her paws over my ears. Daddy's mouth was moving, but I could hear anything. Daddy then started walking over to the trees and started knocking them down with Bone Rush. Mommy let go of my ears and went over to calm daddy down. Whats going on?

-POV change: Zero-

I walked through a portal so I could check out the normal Pokemon world. It seems so amazing. Everything is so pretty. The flowers are so pretty, the trees look so big and the grass looks so green. Its no wonder Edge and his friends were trying to defend this place. But for some odd reason, I felt like I was being warched, but I wasn't sure. That was, until I heard a snapping sound from behind me. Someone is definitally watching me. "Hello? Whos there?"

-To be continued-

Other chapters might be halted for now. Soccer season is coming up and I must attend to practices. Im really sorry, but see as this will be my last year to play for my school, I need to work extra hard for it so I can become Captain for this season. For those of you who cares, wish me luck. For those of who you don't care, no one asked you. XD

And Im also sorry that its shorter than the first chapter, but I wanted to get it out before my first soccer practice.

Bye!


	3. The Explanation

Leo now has the Dark Star, but why has Organization XIII return?Is it for that star? Are there more? And whats stalking Zero? Find out now. Enjoy!

* * *

-POV: change: Alice-

I looked down at the ground to find the twig I stepped on. Oops. Well, guess I better stop hidding. "I'll give you the count of three to make yourself known or I will fire an Aura Sphere at you! One...two..." At two, he started to charge an Aura Sphere, which I really didn't want him to launch at me. "Okay wait." I said as I stepped out with my hands up a bit. "Im sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Your just so...different." The strange looking Riolu, who I find really interesting, let his Aura Sphere faze away and he dropped his defencive stance. "Well, thats because Im not really from here. Also, Im a robot Riolu. My name is Zero." Zero said. "Well, my name is Alice. Now you said your a...r-ro...ro..." "A robot, yes. Don't you have robots here?" I answered his question with shaking my head. "Nope. Never heard of a ro...ro-" "Ro-bot." Zero said, trying to help me pronounce the word.

"Robot. I never heard of one." I said as I scrached the back of my head. "Well, not only am I a robot, but I am part Pokemon. Well, part Riolu to be accurite." Interesting. Part Pokemon and part robot. That really is interesting. "Hey um...are you alright? Your cheeks are turning red." I placed a hand over my cheek to feel it warm. Uh oh. I turned my head away to keep my face from showing. "I um...uh..." "Dr. Remes helped me understand some things. He said that this could mean embarressment or...deep emotion feelings...?" With a sigh, I turned to face Zero again. "Y-Yes. I...well...kind of...uhh..." Zero tilled his head in confusion. "I just...kind of...like you. I mean, I know we just met...but...ugh...I don't know how to explain it." "Wait. Mom helped me understand this situation. Are you feeling...love?" I got startled by this, but i sighed again, realizing that he figured me out faster than I could figure myself out. "Something like that. I would definitally like to know you better." I said as I walked slowly over to Zero, who started to blush redder than a Blazican's fur color.

"Well, Im...sorry Alice...but..." He said as he stook a step back. "But Im a robot and your...well a natural Pokemon. We aren't compatable." I stopped and felt sad. "Oh." "But...we can still be friends. Actually, I haven't met many Pokemon like you. I would very much like to know you better." I felt a bit more happy that I can still interact with him. "Okay. Well...what do you want to know about me?" For the next half hour, we sat on a fallen log next to a pond. Zero asked me how Pokemon were born. I told him that we are born from an egg. He then asked me about my parents, but I told him that I don't remember my parents. I wish I did though. I then asked him a question. "What makes you part robot and part Pokemon?" "Um...well, a Riolu from this world was...taken away from here and taken back to where I was made. I have Riolu DNA in me, but Im also part robot. The whole body of the Riolu was constructed into what I am now. I didn't know at the time, but when I did learn of this...it was hard for me to take in. But Im learning to accept it. After all, there is nothing I can do about it now." Zero said as he closed his eyes.

Zero didn't look or sound cheerful, but sounded kind of sad when he told me this. "Is there anything else?" I asked him. "Well, this will seem strange, but I should of had the memories of the Riolu that turned. But I didn't at the time, until Dr. Remes, my creator, gave me a chip and inserted it in the back of my head." I looked at the back of his head, only to find that there was nothing there. "The opening that Dr. Remes put the chip in closed up. Its gonna be like that forever, but at lease I won't lose my memories." "But why did you lose your memories?" "Well...I guess you can say that I was suppose to be used as a weapon. As well as my parents. However, Dr. Remes added more Pokemon DNA into her so she could understand right from wrong. Me? I...well, I don't know. I guess either I was a defect or I was just too scared to be really used for anything." Zero kind of seemed more sad at the last part. "Well, you don't seem to strike me someone who's scared." I said as I place my hand over his paw, which caused him to look down his paw and then up to me, his cheeks blushing a bright red.

"Alice..." Zero pulled his paw away, leaving my hand to rest against the log we sat on until I lifted it off the log. "But Zero-" "Alice I told you already, we aren't compatable. Im part robot and you a full Pokemon. Its just not gonna work." "What about Dr. Remes you told me about. Can he-" "What!? Why would you-" "Because. You do things that would make things like this work. Please?" "What about your parents?" "Well I told YOU that I don't know nothing about my parents. They could be alive or..." "Okay. I understand. But is this really something that you want?" "Well..." "Zero! Hey Zero!" I got cut off by a unknown voice. I turned to see someone running at us. Wait, who is this? "Dr. Remes!" Zero the jumped off the log and went running over to Dr. Remes and jumped up into his arms. "Hows my little creation doing?" "Fine. Why are you here? I thought you would be in our world or with that Yen Sid guy." "Well, Im just here to study more on these Pokemon. Just because my job as a Organization XIII slave is done, doesn't mean that Im not curious about the Pokemon species."

I then remembered what I was gonna ask Dr. Remes if I met him. "Dr. Remes sir. Can you turn me into a robot like Zero here?" Both Dr. Remes and Zero gave me a look of surprise. "Y-You want me to...turn you into a robot? Why?" I looked over at Zero, then down at the ground, my cheeks heating up again. "Ah...I get it now. But are you sure that this is something you want?" Dr. Remes asked me. I looked directly into his green eyes and said, "Yes. Definitally." With a sigh, Dr. Remes then said, "Very well. But not right now. I must still continue me research. When I finish for the day, then we can head back to my lab. Would you both like to keep me some company?" I looked at Zero, who looked back at me, then we looked back to Dr. Remes and nodded. "Yeah. Okay." I said. "Wonderful! This way please." Dr. Remes led us as he continued his research.

-POV change: Leo-

"Link please! Clam down!" Link was still yelling words and knocked down a few more trees with his Bone Rush and started yelling out a word that I didn't understand. He kept say...um...what was the word again? Nasterd? Dasterd? Oh Baste- "I swear, if I see those those black cloak wearing fools again, I won't show any mercy to them." Dad then walked over to Link and grabbed his wrist, keeping him from knocking down another tree, then knocked down Link with a punch. "Now thats enough! You keep knocking trees down and the whole forest may get destroyed." Link wiped his mouth and then...looked embarressed? "Your...your right. Im sorry." "Its alright. Your over protective about your daughter, but the forest isn't gonna do anything to her." Dad said as he offered his paw down to Link, who grabbed it and dad pulled Link up off the ground. "Ow. You punch really hard. You definitally got stronger." I then seen a black figure go past a tree. "Well, I did train a bit more. Plus, training with my son does help in its own way."

I tapped on Ellie's shoulder. "Ellie, did you see what I see?" I asked her as I pointed towards where I seen the shadowy figure. "Nope. I don't know what your talking about." Hmm. I thought I seen something. The figure then came into view again. This time I could tell what it was. It was Darkrai! I ran over to dad. "Dad! I seen Darkrai!" "Yes son. We know. Leon told us this." No no no! I seen him JUST NOW!" Both dad and Link looked at me with confusion. I then seen Darkrai a few yards away. "Dad! He's over there! LOOK!" I shouted as I pointed to where Darkrai is, who disappeared right at the last second, just for both dad and Link to miss him. "Son, I don't see anything but trees." "But he was right there!" I then looked at Link. "Sorry, but nothings there." I then looked over to Ellie, Laura, Rose, and Sorcha. But they all said that they didn't see anything. "But I swear, I seen him!" Everyone still kept saying that there was nothing there.

"You have something of mine. You will return it." I heard a voice whisper into my ear. I screamed and hung onto dad's leg while my legs started shaking. "Leo..." Dad said as he picked me up. "Its getting late. Maybe he's really tired and needs to sleep." "I don't need sleep. I need you guys to believe me!" "Now Leo thats enough of that. No legendary Darkrai is gonna come after you." "After all, he's stuck in the cave I sealed." Leon said. "Come on. Time for bed." I crossed my arms. "Fine." "See you guys later." Mom said to Link, Sorcha, Laura and Leon.

When we all got home, dad took me to my bed with Ellie following behind. "Good night Leo." "..." "Come on Leo. Darkrai is not gonna get you." "..." Dad the sighed. "Good night Leo. Once you wake up, you'll see that Im right." Then dad left. I layed down and then Ellie said, "Leo...you alright?" I then turned away from her and said, "I know what I saw." I then heard Ellie get into her bed. Next thing I knew, I feel asleep.

I then started to dream that I was with mom, dad, Ellie, Link, Sorcha, and Laura, near a pond. We were all having fun, until that same black star appeared right in front of me. I grabbed it, looking at how neat it looks. But when I grabbed it, Darkrai appeared in front of me. "You will return what you have stolen, young one, or else. Next thing I knew, the same black hooded figure appeared, holding four other stars, similar to the one I held. But the ones he had was red, blue, yellow, and white. The star I held then flew out of my paws and over to the figure. When that happened, everything around us went black. I looked over to where our group was and ran to them. Mom had her arms streached out to me, but when I got close, she disappeared, along with everyone else. "M-Mom...? D-Dad...?" Then these black creaturez appeared out of the darkness and ran at me. I ran away from them, crying for help. "S-Someone! Please! H-HELP ME!"

-POV change: Edge-

I was outside, medataing with my legs crosses. Leo must just be a bit tired or somsthing. There is no way Darkrai will come for him. Its just crazy. Rose then joined me outside. "So...what do you make of it?" I asked Rose. "Well, what do you think?" I opened my eyes. "I don't know. Leo has never acted like this and he seems really scared. When he wakes up, Im gonna take him back to that cave and show him that he's safe." I then sensed something. I sensed...fear. And its coming from inside our home. Leo! I ran back inside and checked on Leo, just to see...Darkrai! Leo was whimpering in his sleep. Darkrai has the power to force nightmares onto others, but why is Darkrai doing this to Leo? No matter, he's attacking my son and thats his first mistake. I ran at Darkrai, grabbed him, and threw him through the doorway so he was outside. Rose feel on her back, startled by Darkrai.

"Why are you attacking my child!?" I demaned. "Your son has taken a powerful object. I must have it returned to a safe spot so no evil can be done with it." "What object!?" "The Dark Star." The Dark Star? "What are you talking about?" "Your enemy, Organization XIII, has definitally returned, and they are here to collect the Five Stars Of Fate. These stars can bring peace or destruction. As a guardian of the Dark Star, I must keep evil hands from aquiring it. In the meer hands, or paws, of a child is just as dangerous as one of those hooded feens having it. Just the star alone can be dangerous if used wrong. I must have it back." "Well your not gonna attack my son just to get it. Leave! Now!" I threaten as I formed two Aura Spheres, one in each paw. "Hmm... When the world you know falls to ruin, I'll be sure to laugh at your grave for your insulence. But as a far warning, Organization XIII is close. This world is no longer safe. Your child is in danger, even if you try to protect him. You can't stop them. Not this time."

With that, Darkrai disappeared into the night. "Grr. He won't threaten my child. I won't let nothing hurt my child." "Dad..." Leo then walked through the doorway, rubbing his eyes. "Leo. Im sorry I didn't believe you." I said as I kneelt down and hugged him. "I forgive you. But whats going on?" "Well..." "EDGE!" Link, Sorcha, and Laura came running over. "Edge! Is everything alright over here?" "For now. Why?" "A hoard of Pokemon ran past us, saying that black creatures are attacking." "Well, we know one thing, Leo was right." "What?" Link said, surprised. "And thats not all. Darkrai also confirmed for us that Organization XIII is back and they are looking for these stars called The Five Stars Of Fate. Stars that can bring peace or destruction, and Organization XIII is after those stars." "Thats not good. What do we do?"

-To be continue-


	4. A Special, Shiny, Surprise

Well. Whats in store for our heros, and heros-to-be? Lets find out.

* * *

-POV: change: Adlez-

I was jumping from tree to tree, trying to lose my persuiters that were getting dangerously close to me. These weird black creatures just attacked me out of nowhere. Whatever they are, they definitally aren't Pokemon. But why are they attacking me in a large group!? A shard of ice was then shot at me by one of those creatures, causing the tree branch I was on to break and make me fall, however I landed on my toes and rolled forward, using the momentum to go into a full on sprint. I looked back after a few seconds and they were still hot on my tail. What the heck are these things!? I wasn't looking at where I was going and next thing I knew, I was completely summerged in water. When I managed to get my head above water, I was coughing up water like crazy. I soon realized that I feel into a river was being swepped away by the current and what made matters worse, Im not that strong of a swimmer, so I was fighting to keep my head above the water. "Ahh! *cough cough* Ah, someone...help!"

Then, just as quickly as I feel in the river, I felt my body hit something really hard. It must of been rock that was in the river. I felt dizzy and I figured that I was gonna die, and I can't fight agzinst the river, so I just decided to go limp and hope for the best. After I decided to do that, I felt something grab ahold of me and pull me out of the river. "Hey...are you still alive?" I heard a voice who I would guess to be my savior. I opened my eyes and, when my vision cleared up, I seen that I was saved by a Gallade. "Hmm. You seem okay."

When I could feel my body again, I felt that I was in pain, but also felt that I was laying on the ground. "Ouch... That...hurt..." "Well I can't imagin that what you went through felt good. Come on, up on your feet...or...toes...whatever you call them." The Gallade grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me up so I was standing. But I felt major pain coming from my left shoulder when he did that. "OOOUUUUCCCCHHHHH!" "It could of hurt that much, could it?" I gripped my shoulder. "What do you think? I GOT SLAMMED INTO A FREAKIN' ROCK!" The Gallade then closed his eyes, then sighed. "Alright, hold still." "What are you gonna do?" The Gallade walked behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder and rubbed around it a few time. "Just as I though. Okay, brace yourself." "What ard you- AHHHHHHHH! DEAR ARCEUS THAT HURT!" The blasted Gallade pushed my shoulder and pulled back on my arm, causing a audiable popping sould and much more pain in my arm. "Your shoulder got knocked out of place when you strucked that rock in the river. You should be gratful that it wasn't your collor bone. That would of been broken to pieces and you would be worse off." He's not wrong there.

"Okay. Well, I suppose that I should thank you for pulling me out of the river and for popping my shoulder back into place. My name is Adlez." Im Cole. What were you doing in that river?" "I was running away from these black creatures that just appeared out of nowhere and attacked me right out of the blue." "Well, seeing as your a shiny..." "Don't go there." I said whilyte crossing my arms and giving him a glare. "Hey, I wasn't gonna say anything." "You were thinking it." "Whatever. You said that these creatures were black?" "Yes. And they didn't seem like Pokemon." "Grr... its happening again." "Again? What do you mean again?" "Lets just say that this isn't the first time I've seen these creatures." So...this has happened before. That really isn't good. "Adlez, if you don't mind me asking, whats that on your chest?" I looked down to see that he was talking about my star shaped birth mark. Its slightly visiable because it gives a darker shade of yellow.

"Oh...this is just a birth mark. At lease, I think it is. Though why its in a shape of a, almost perfect, star, I have no clue why. Its just been there for as long as I can remember." Cole just nod. Though even if I did have a reason, I don't think he would be interested anyhow. "Well Cole, if you'll parden me..." I started to walk away, but Cole grabbed my arm. "Wait. If those creatures are back, and you were running from them, I think that they wouldn't be too far behind. You need-" I pulled my arm out of his grip. "Yeah...the last kind of protection I need is from a Gallade. Sorry, but I don't think so." "I figured you had a bit of a problem with me, but is me being a Gallade the only reason why you have a problem with me?" "Look, Im not gonna explain my history with you about Gallades, but lets just leave it with...I don't have a good history with them." "Even though, your just a kid. Your gonna need some kind of protection." "Hmph. Why? So someone else can die because of me!?" Cole fliched at what I said. "W-Wha-" "Never mind! Just forget it." I turned my back on Cole and started to walk away. However, I was stopped when a black hooded figure appeared right in front of me.

"Going somewhere...? Guardian." "Thats the fifth time your kind has called me that! Leave me alone! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!" "Don't play dumb with me." He then raised his hand up, and some kind of blade looking thing appeared in his hand. At the tip of his weapon looked like a clock with spikes coming out of it. And Arceus, it big! But most importantly, I DON'T KNOW WHAT HE'S TALKING ABOUT, CALLING ME A GUARDIAN! "Your just a stalker! A creeper!" I tried to run away, but I was stopped when more of those black creatures appeared. Cole then stepped in between me and the hooded figure. "Listen here! I know your kind. You've attacked us before! You caused me to lose my daughter. Now she could be anywhere. But Im not gonna let you hurt or do anything to another kid when Im around." Cole's blades on his arms started to glow green. Must be ready to use Leaf Blade.

"I've grown tired of your kind giving me problem." Cole then ran at the hooded figure and swung his bladed arms at him, but he blocked the swing then said, "Out of my way!" then raised his other hand at Cole which caused him to go flying back. "Grrr.,Eat this!" I focused on the air around me, caused it to swirl around me. Once I got that done, I swung my right arm, using Vacuum Wave. However, he just blocked the attack with his weapon. "Hmph. Weak." He then disappeared and reappeared behind me and grabbed me. "This is the greatest guardian your kind could find? Hmph. I'll just pull that star right out of you." He made his weapon disappeared and brought me closer to his face, allowing me to see, under his hood, that he was young and has gray spikey hair. "W-What is your name?" "Xehanort. Now to remove that star from you." He placed his hand on my chest and right away, it felt like something was being pulled out of my chest. And it HURTS!

"GGAAAHHH!" "Quit resisting." "GRR! G-GAAAAAAHHHH!" Then, a bright light came from my chest which caused the pain in my chest to die down a bit. Xehanort then let go of me, causing me o fall back down back to the ground while I cluched my chest, still feeling the pain from...whatever the heck he was doing. "Okay...I guess we are gonna have to do this the hard way. Fine." Xehanort then made his weapon reappeare. "I'll just kill you first, then take the star from your very being. I'll be one step closer to my plan." "Not on my watch!" Cole got back up and ran at Xehanort from behind and used Leaf Blade again, landing a strong hit on him. Cole then followed up with Close Combat, landing multipale punches on Xehanort. On his final strike, it sent Xehanort stammpering backwards. I decided to help out and launch a Vaccum Wave at Xehanort, which caused him to land on his back. "Heh. Nice shot Adlez." "Thanks..." "Ouch... Okay I guess you both can fight. But your not safe when Im around." "We can tell." I said.

Xehanort rushed at Cole and the two of the got into a huge clash. While that was happening, those black creatures started to close in on me, so I did the only thing I could do. Defend myself. I used Vacuum Wave to take some of them out. When they got close, I used Force Palm to take some of them out. Then a ball of fire was launched from one of them and nailed me from behind. "Ow..." I retaliated by launching another Vaccum Wave at my offender. My attack took out the creature that was behind me, but them I was jumped on from behind by another creature, but took that one out with a Force Palm. When I got back up, I felt tired. This is really draining me of my energy. I fell down to one knee, but when I did, a light appeared from my right paw. When I looked down towards it, I saw what looked like a sword made from light. One thing is for sure, its pretty light.

But why is this happening to me? I don't understand. Is this why Xehanort has been calling me a "guardian"? I can't worry about that now. I got some creatures to deal with. "Heartless! Take out that guardian and bring me the Light Star!" Is that what he thinks I have? Some kind of..."Light Star"? Now I really don't understand. But, again, I can't worry about that now. There's...Heartless, since thats what there called, to deal with. I readied my sword for the Heartless to come and attack me, which they did. One jumped at me. Slash! Another one jumped at me. Slash! All they did was jump at me or charge at me, trying to land a hit on me. I kept cutting them down like using Cut on grass. But the weird thing is that everytime I strike one of them, they disappear.

I kept hearing grunting sounds and the sound of blades striking against each other, while I kept making the sound of my blade slashing into the Heartless. In no time, the Heartless was gone, so it was just me, Cole, and Xehanort. Xehanort found an opening and landed a hit on Cole, sending him flying back into a tree. "Heh. Thats what you get for-" "Vaccum Wave!" "What!?" I launched a Vaccum Wave at Xehanort, hitting him and causing him to go sliding back a bit, but he still stood. "That does it! Im through playing games with you! Im taking that Light Star, even if I have to take off your head!" I took a battle-ready stance, getting ready for what Xehanort was gonna do.

"Your not welcomed here Xehanort! Take your forces and leave!" "Not without the star that you possess!" Xehanort rushed at me, with the thought of striking me down. When he got close enough, he swung at me, but I managed to dodge under his side swing and and take a swing at him. However, he just vanished as I swung, then felt something hit me from behind, sending me face-first into the ground. "I guess thats the end of that." I flipped myself around so I could see what Xehanort had planned next. When I did, I came face-to-face sith Xehanort's weapon. "Now, time to get that star out. Guess this time..." Xehanort held his weapon with both hands in a backwards grip. "...I'll have to use my keyblade to get it out of you." As Xehanort raised his weapen, that he called a keyblade up high, to run me through. But before he could do that, he was sent flying past me and seen that my savior was, once again, Cole, who helped me to stand up.

"Why is Xehanort after you?" "I don't know. He wants me for something, but I don't know exactlly what." "Then we need to get you away from him. Come on!" Cole was about to lead me away from Xehanort, but that didn't work. Xehanort was seen standing back up and quickly cut us off of our attempted exscape. "Your not going anywhere. Not until I have that Light Star." "Alright, Im done playing games with YOU! You want...whatever it is that I have, then come an take it!" I said as I got into a ready stance. "Very well!" Xehanort rushed at me, but Cole intercepted him, knocking Xehanort away from me. He then turned to face me, his eyes glowing a phychic energy, which then caused me to start glowing a phychic energy. Wait, oh no. "Wait! Done-" But it was too late. Cole used Teleport, sending me through an unknow ride to who-knows where. Before I vanished however, I heard a voice yell out, "NOOOOOO!". Must of been Xehanort.

I felt like I was weightless and the world around me was just completely distorted. Not sure if this is normal, but its not really something I do every so often. Really...I want this to stop before I feel like Im gonna throw up. Uh oh, too late. "Mmmph." Hold it in... hold it in... Finally, the teleporting process stopped, so now I can let my stomach settle down. I found myself in an area that Im not too familiar with. But, I still feel like staying in one spot isn't so smart, so I better keep moving. Those...Heartless and that creep are still looking for me and...for whatever reason, Im not sure. But for now, keep moving. As I took a step forward, I fell down to the ground, grunting in pain from the fall and that my leg hurts from that battle. Im not really used to intense battles like that. I..need to...rest. I limped over to a tree and rested against it, my eyes slowly closing shut. But one thing remained...what is going on here?

-POV change: Edge-

Rose, Leo, Ellie, Link, Sorcha, Laura, and I were running towards where the Heartless were at. Along the way, Leo asked about what was going on. In order to explain, we had to stop running. We told the young ones how Rose, Link, Sorcha, Hunter, and I went against the same guys that are attack right now. How we managed to beat their leader and sent them away. "Wow! My mommy and daddy are awesome!" Laura said with a big open mouth smile. "But Laura, remember, what we went through was really, really dangerous." Link told his daughter. "Okay daddy. I understand." Laura said, losing her smile. "Leo, do you understand?" Rose asked. "Yes mom." "So do I." Ellie said. "Good. Then, for your safety, you three will have to go hide if we run into trouble." Leo then looked upset about about what I said, then voiced out, "What? But, if we fight them together, then we can beat them. Strength in numbers, you know?" "Leo, this is something that none of us could prepare you for. We've been trying to prepare you to defend yourself from Pokemon. This...this is a different kind of threat."

Leo looked sad and said, "Okay..." I kneelt down and hugged him. "It will be fine Leo. We can handle it." "But wait, if we aren't gonna fight, then why are we along?" Ellie asked. "Its best not to leave you three un-supervised. It would be more dangerous for you three if you weren't around. You wouldn't have any protection." "Oh..." We then heard someone groan. "Did you guys hear that?" Sorcha asked. "Yeah. Someone must be hurt." Link said. Leo then ran towards where we heard the sound from. "Leo!" I tried to catch his attention, but it didn't work. So we all followed him, which led us towards an injuried Lucario. "Leon!" Link yelled as he ran towards Leon. "What happened!?" "I-I...I tried to...give the other Pokemon time to...exscape. They're...kidnapping them or trying to...kill them for resisting." "Organization XIII...they are gonna wish I killed them." Link said. "Link..." Sorcha said, walking over to Link, trying to calm him down. "No! They already attacked us once! They then decide to come back and attacked our daughter." "Then think about what kind of example this is setting for her." I said. "I understand that your angry, but your setting a bad example for Laura." Link took a second to think, then decided to calm down.

"Your...your right. Sorry." "Its fine, but we need to get Leon some help. Can you walk?" Leon tried to get up and walk, but he fell, but was caught by Link. "Gah, no...can't...walk..." Hmm...this isn't good. We can't get into and fights then. "Alright. Lets get him some help, then we take care of the Heartless." I said and everyone nodded in agreement. Link and I supported Leon as we walked, but then we were stopped when the Heartless surrounded us. "Set Leon down now! Form a protective circle formation around him. Kids, keep an eye on Leon!" Everyone did as instructed. Rose's cheeks started to spark with electricity, Sorcha got her fire wand out, and Link got ready with his Bone Rush. I would of gotten ready with my keyblade, but I can't seem to summon it, so I created Aura Spheres, one in each paw and got ready for the Heartless to attack. When they all charge, however, they all disappeared from the sound of metal slashing them. "What!?" Then we got blinded by a bright light. "Whats happening!?" Rose asked. "I don't know." I said. After a few seconds, we were in a familiar area, with friendly faces. "Long time, no see."

-To be continue-


	5. A Shoulder To Cry On

Let us CONTINUE WITH THE STORY! ENJOY!

* * *

-POV change: Zero-

Alice, Dr. Remes and I were walking through the woods, Dr. Remes leading us as he did his research on the Pokemon World. He would occasionally write down some quick notes on a note pad of his with a pen. While we walked, Alice asked me some questions about myself. She wanted to know how it felt to be a robot. I just told her that it doesn't feel so bad, course this was kinda forced on me, being converted and all, but I guess there aren't too many regrets. I mean, I learn faster and I am stronger...in a way. I can also easily adapt to different situations faster.

Telling her this, I think she's even more interested with being converted into a robot. Dr. Remes then said that he was surprised that Alice wants to be converted into a robot, saying that she's the first Pokemon to ask to be converted. "But Alice, why? I mean, wouldn't you miss being the way you are? I don't want you to change yourself because of me. Not to mention...what if something goes wrong while its happening?" "What are you talking about? I have a master degree in engineering. What makes you think anything could go wrong? I mean, I created this!" Dr. Remes pulled out a metal ball from his pocket. "Whats that?" Alice asked. "This is my way of defending myself, just in-case, since I learned that some Pokemon here aren't...very friendly, so I don't want to take my chances." "Can we see what it can do?" I asked. "Sure!" Dr. Remes pushed a button on it and after ten seconds of waiting...nothing happen.

"Um...heh." Dr. Remes laughed nervously. He pressed the button on it again, getting a little irritated. "See Alice? I don't want an accident to happen and then..." I told Alice. "Zero, nothing will go wrong during the conversion process." "How do you know doctor? You tend to get too cocky with your inventions." Dr. Remes' right eye then twitched, but he just smiled. "No...I...don't" Dr. Remes then pulled out some kind of tool and started working on his devices. "Dang it! Work!" "Are you sure that it even works?" "Yes Zero! It works! But this thing seems to have a mind of its own. Not wanting to work."

I turned my attention back to Alice. "Are you sure this is what you want?" "Yes. Besides, there is one thing I want to change about myself." She then pointed to her eyes. "What? Don't you like your eyes?" "I just want them to be a different color. I always liked the color blue, so I want blue eyes." "I can make that possible." Dr. Remes said. "But Alice..." "Tell you what Zero. I'll let you decide for me. And if you don't want me to be converted into a robot, then I'll understand." She's letting me decide for her!? UGH! SO CONFUSING! After a while of getting to know her better and hanging around with her...I don't know how to explain it, but I feel like I developed...feelings for her. But she's a natural Pokemon and Im a robotic Pokemon, so it wouldn't work. Then again, if she was converted...No. I...maybe...I don't know anymore.

"Well then, lets head over to my secret lab that I...made here in the Pokemon World, for when I need to stay her for a while. You can then make the final decision at that time, alright?" I looked down at the ground, unsure. But I decided that I should look at the cons and pros of this. So with a quick nod, I said, "Alright."

-POV change: Adlez-

I found myself in the little town that I lived in. All the buildings that the Pokemon built, still in one piece. This is definitely a dream, but at lease I get to see the place again. I get to see the place I called home, where all the other Pokemon bullied me, push me around and call me a weakling, just because I was a shiny Riolu. I have very few friends, but I didn't care. I only needed one friend. Shay. My older brother. And just by the thought of him, there he is. He appears right in front of me. "Shay!" "Adlez!" I ran over to him with my arms spread out wide, ready to tackle him into a hug. But before I could get close to him...it happened. Shay's eyes went wide, then closed.

Shay's body went limp and he fell to the ground. Standing behind him...that cursed Gallade, with his Mega Stone attached to his necklace. "SHAY!" I then woke up and the first thing I felt was something wet on my face. Took me a second to realize that I was crying in my sleep. "Its in the past Adlez. Nothing you can do about it now." I told myself and I hugged my knees. "If only I was stronger, then maybe...just maybe, I could of help Shay..." "Are you talking to yourself? You sure are one disturbed kid." I heard a female voice say. I looked up and seen...myself? What? I seen another shiny Riolu standing in front of me with a star shaped birth mark on his...or her...chest... Im so confused right now. "Tee hee hee. You are a funny one. Can't stop stairing at me huh?" I looked at the eyes of my...copy and seen that there were blue eyes. Hmm...looks like me and has blue eyes.. of course!

"Alright you. Drop the illusion. I know your either a Zorua or a Zoroark. So drop the act." My copy cat then looked sad. "Awww...you found me out." Then my copy jumped up in the air and got surrounded by a pirple energy, revealing a Zorua. A female Zorua. "Now what were you doing as a illusion of me?" "Oh nothing really. Just...having a bit of fun." "Fun?" "Yeah. Watching you being all confused. Hee hee!" Great...Im stuck here with THAT kind of Zorua. "Well, if you like having fun, I have a game we can play." "Really? Whats that?" "Its where you go away and leave me be." "Well thats no fun..." "Its not ment to be fun, its ment for me to be alone." "Well, Im sorry, but I can't do that. Besides, your blocking the entrance to my secret hidding place." "Really?" "Yeah. Now move!" I tried to get up, but then I fell right back down. "Whats wrong with you? Hurt or something?" "Basically." "Ugh. Alright. Come on then." She then helped me up and put her paw on the tree I was resting against.

"Umm...what are you-" "Shh! Im concentrating." After a few seconds of waiting, a hidden path appeared in the tree, leading downwards. The Zorua walked in, but stopped and looked back at me. "You coming or what?" "Umm...o-okay." I slowly walked over to the entrance and followed the Zorua down a set of steps. "My name is Natalia by the way. Whats yours?" "Adlez." "Well Adlez, since Im not without a heart, I'll let you stay here for as long as it takes for your wounds to heal. Alright?" "...Okay. Thanks." "Your welcome." Once we reached the end of the stairs, I see a fire pit, some wood stacked against a wall, and a leaf made bed. Aonder how its bright down in this under ground hideout. That was, until I looked up and seen that there was light peeking through the ground. "I know what your wondering." Natalia caught my attention. "There are small holes in the ground there. Believe it or not, that short walk down a set of steps actually led us under a small hill. Thats also how I can have a fire pit here.* *How do you even get the fire started?" "Easy. Flint rocks. Bang those suckers together on some dry wood and you get a fire. Though, its kinda hard for me, but I manage."

Heh. Looks like she's more than capable of taking care of herself. Guess I can learn a thing or teo from her. "Well, you can go and rest on the bed now, if you want." "Hmm? Oh. Right." I walked over to the leaf made bed and lied down on it. Oh Arceus! Its the most confortable thing I've been on for a very long time. "Heh. Enjoying the bed Adlez?" I sat up, feeling slightly embarressed. "I've...um...I just...don't sleep very good sometimes. It many is because I have nowhere to stay and because of...personal reasons." I was gonna say because of the nightmares that I've been having over and over and over again.

"Huh. Okay. I see its not a subject that you want to talk about. I understand." "W-What?" "Oh please. I can read you like a book. Your 'personal reasons' has something to do with your past. But...do you want to talk about it? It might make you feel better to get it off your chest." You've got to be kidding me. No. Not doing it. I layed back down and turned to my side, facing away from Natalia. "No! Its nothing you can help with. Leave it alone." "Alright...fine. But keeping it in like that...its just gonna make it worse."

After some time, I feel alseep. You can only guess wht my dream was. "You and your kind are not welcomed in our school!" "But...I just want to learn to fight. Just like you guys, and-" "Shut it Adlez! Leave before we make you leave!" I ran back to my brother, afraid. Funny thing is, he's not a shiny Lucario, like how Im a shiny Riolu, but that never mattered to him. "Shay! Big brother!" "Adlez? Whats wrong?" "It didn't work. The fighting school just won't let me join, even after you talk to them." "What? That's ridiculous! More repulsive than anything. And even after they told me that they would let you join. Don't worry Adlez, I'll take to them." "Thanks Shay."

Then, all of a sudden, we heard screaming. "What the...!" What happening Shay!?" "I...I don't know. I'll check it out. You make your way back home. It might be dangerous." "What...? But...you might-" "Adlez, this is for your own protection. Now GO!" After that, Shay sprinted away and I was torn between the choice running for home, or running to help Shay in anyway I can. Of course, I did what I thought was right. "Shay!" I ran after Shay.

On my way to where I thought Shay was at, I heard the screams get louder and louder. Different Pokemon running away from the center of the disaster, or are limping away. I heard one of them say, "RUN! There's a crazy Gallade attack the town! Run for your life!" Then I heard another Pokemon say "He's got a Mega Stone! Run!" Shay! He probably doesn't know about this. I have to find him, quickly.

After I made a turn around a building...I seen him. He was closer than I expected. I seen him brutally murder a Pokemon with the blades on his arms. The then turned towards me. "Ahhh. Another young Pokemon, and a shiny Riolu to add to that. Looks like its my lucky day." Ohh heck no. I turned and ran the opposite direction from him, with this crazy Gallade following me.

"You can't escape little one!" The Gallade then sprinted all the way up to me and I was ready to feel him hit me, but it never happened. I looked back and seen Shay, using Metal Claw, trying to overpower the Gallade. "Adlez...what are you doing here? I told you...to get back...home!" "Im sorry Shay, I went looking for you time tell you about him." I said as I pointed to the Gallade. "Enough talk! Now, YOU DIE!" The Gallade said, and he and Shay got into a big clash. However, that clash was short lived as the Gallade found an opening and...landed a powerful strike on Shay. I went and hid, but stayed around to watch the battle.

Of course, with that powerful strike on Shay, I could tell that Shay was hurt pretty badly, which wasn't working in his favor. This battle was short, for the Gallade...struck Shay with a finishing blow with Giga Impact, sending Shay through a building. I stayed hidden until the Gallade was gone, then I ran towards Shay's body. When I did, it was just as I feared. He was laying on his side, motionless. "Shay...?" I walked over to his body and shook him, trying to get him awake, but it didn't work. He wasn't breathing. "S-S-Shay...? No...please." I felt like my chest was tightening up. "Im so sorry Shay. Its all my fault...its all my fault."

"Adlez. Adlez! Wake up!" I felt someone shaking me and seen that Natalia was the one who shook me awake. "You alright Adlez? You seem like you where having a nightmare. You kept saying 'Shay Shay' and 'Its all my fault'. You sure that you don't want to talk about this?" Guess I don't have much of a choice now. Oh well.

"Alright. Here's what happened." I practically told her my nightmare...the life that Im stuck with. "But why did you run away from where you lived?" "Because, all the Pokemon there would of just ran me out of town if I didn't. Shay was the only one that could keep them from doing that. Without him around, it was pointless to stay there any longer. So I ran away." "I see. Im so sorry." "Don't be...nothing can change that." I then started to tear up. All this time, I've been holding in my rage, my saddness, my depression. Now I've let it out to someone, and I feel like my chest is loose, like I don't have that feeling within myself anymore. "Its okay Adlez. Let it out." Thats when I finally broke. I pulled Natalia into a hug and I just started crying, just trying to let all my bad emotions out. This is what I haven't had in a very long time. A shoulder to cry on.

I must of cried for a good half hour. My fur on my face was soaked and a bit of Natalia's fur was wet too, but I don't think she cared. Despite what she seemed like when I just first met her, which was not to long ago, she seems to have a heart of gold. Maybe I finally found a friend. "So...you okay now Adlez?" "Yeah...Im good now." "Good. Now, can I ask you a question?" "Whats that?" "Those black creatures that have appeared...what are they?" "Well, they aren't from this world, I know that. They are called Heartless. Why? I don't know. But I know they are dangerous." "Okay. And why is there a star shaped mark on you?" "I don't know. I think its a birth mark, but Im not sure."

Natalia then looked like she was in deep thought, until she said, "Wait a minute. I've seen this before." Natalia tuen went under the leaf bed and pulled out some old looking book. "Where did you get that?" "It was always here when I first found this place. This hidding place was used by Zoroarks one thousand years ago, as a Inn for travelers. They sent out a group or two of Zoroarks and find any travelers that are hurt or in need of a place to stay." "Wow. That pretty interesting." "Yeah but thats not all I found in this book. Take a look at this." Natalia then flipped a few pages till Arceus was shown with five different colored stars surrounding him.

"Once apon a time, Arceus knew that this world would be in danger at some point, so he used his power to create very powerful items. The Stars Of Fate. Those who have heard of this tale calls these stars The Five Stars Of Fate. But when these stars have been created, he was afraid that these stara would be used for evil, for they contain the power to bring pease and harmony, or death and destruction. So he gave the stars to what we call, The Guardians. However, one star was the most dangerous star of all. So to keep it safe, it was given to an unexspecting host." "Host?" "Yes. This star lives within this Pokemon, but the guardians don't know this or who it belongs to at the moment. But there's one way to tell...the guardian has a birth mark shaped like a star. And thats you." "M-Me!?" This explains so much, but why me? Why does Arceus think Im capable of defending a star if I couldn't even protect my big brother when he needed help!?

-POV change: Dr. Remes-

Zero and Alice are perfect for each other, and I know Zero likes Alice. Oh if he seen how many times he has blushed when Alice is talking to him. Oh ho boy! "Well you two. We are finally here!" I told Alice and Zero. We were right by a mountain with a hidden cave. The cave that I hid. "Umm...I don't see anything." Alice said. "I think Dr. Remes has gone crazy" Zero then said. "I am not crazy! I've been tested for that when I was a child! But anyways, watch." I then pulled out a remote and pressed a button, reavealing a cave opening. "Whoa..." Both Alice and Zero were in awe. "Well, shall we?" I led Alice and Zero into my secret lab, containing everything I need for my research.

"Now then Zero, would you like to have a few more...upgrades?" "What do you mean?" "I've been working on a way to make the robotic Pokemon more real, like a natural Pokemon." "Yes! Please!" "Well that was easy. "Well then, shall we get started right away?" "N-Now? Is it safe?" "Of course it is." "I don't know." Alice then walked over to Zero. "Your nervous, huh?" "A bit..." "Its okay. You don't have to do it if you don't want to." "N-No. I'll do it. I want to see myself as I used to be before the conversion." "Well, Zero..." I said. "The process can't be un-done, so thats why I've been working on this little project of mine." "Well, I'll go through with this." "Well then, if you hop on this work table of mine, we shall get started." Zero did as instructed and I got my tools ready. "Alice, would you please wait outside? You might not be able to handle watching this." "Oh your right. Okay. I'll wait outside. Good luck Zero." "Thanks."

When Alice left, I had so ething I had to ask Zero. "Zero, before we begin, I want to ask you, do you like that girl?" "..." "You can tell me if you do." "Y-Yes." "I knew it." I found him out. Just as I thought, he likes Alice. "Maybe after this upgrade, maybe I'll seem more compatable for her." "Well then, lets get started. I just need you to shut down." "Okay." Zero's red eyes turned of and he sat upright, motionless. I gently layed him down on the table and grabbed my tools. "Alright. Here we go."

-To be continued-


	6. To Escape The Past, With A Better Future

Well, on to the next chapter. If you like the story or have a comment about it, please leave a review. We authors really want to know what you readers think, that way we can improve on our writing or at lease we'll know that you like our stories. On a different note, I want to thank StardustBoundX2 for some character ideas and setting ideas. You'll know what it is when we get into the point of view of Adlez. Enjoy!

* * *

-POV change: Edge-

We all found ourselves in master Yen Sid's tower. And boy was I glad to see my friends again. Yen Sid, Mickey, and Lea. Yen Sid was sitting by a desk when we first arrived, I introduced everyone to each other, then Yen Sid got straight to the point. He told us that Organization XIII has returned to cause more damage to our world and the other worlds. He also told us that Organization XIII is these stars called The Stars Of Fate. "You must find these stars before Organization XIII does, or all worlds will perish." Said Yen Sid. "But master Yen Sid, we don't know where all the stars are. Not even you." "True Mickey. True. But if I try hard enough, I may be able to narrow down the search for them."

Interesting. Yen Sid must be one powerful guy. "Mean while, while we sit here and talk about how we are gonna find said stars, Organization might be close to finding one of them. And also, why are there little kids here? This is too dangerous for them to get involved." Lea said. Laura went and hid behind Sorcha while Link gave him an irritated glare. Leo and Ellie backed up a bit. Course the kids would be afraid for them. They barely know them. "Well we can't just leave them at our home. They would be put in even more danger." I said, trying to get my point across. "Then we should leave them here so-" "NO!" Link said, interrupting Lea.

"No? Listen. They-" "They would be better off with us! You try taking my daughter out of my line of sight with all that's happening and you'll be sorry!" Lea rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. But if something happens to them, its not my fault. Got it memorized?" "I'll take my chances, thank you very much." Link still had that glare that says, 'Tell me otherwise and I'll kick your butt to the moon and back' and right now doesn't seem to be the perfect time to be doing such.

"Well then, if the children are gonna be with you all for this mission, then its best that they know what it is that they are looking for." Yen Sid said as he raised his hands and then five stars appeared. "These are the stars your looking for. The Earth Star." The yellow star. "The Water Star." The blue star. "The Fire Star." The red star. "The Light Star." The white star. "And the Dark Star." The black star. "Wait. You mean this thing?" Leo then reached into his bag and pulled out the Dark Star. "So thats why Darkrai was after you?" I asked him. "I...guess so. Did I do something bad?" "No. This is actually good. If we have that, we are one step closer to collecting these stars before Organization XIII and Xehanort." "But this is not the same Xehanort you have fought before. This Xehanort is from a distant past. Much younger but all the more dangerous. He wields a keyblade that has the control over time itself. You must be on guard if you ever face him."

Then that means we have to keep a really close eye on the children, otherwise they may get hurt. "Understood. So, what must we do right now?" "Well first, you all should rest. Seems that one in your party needs some help." Oh Arceus! From all of this, I forgot about Leon and his injuries. "I'll take care of him." Mickey said and helped Leon up and into another room. Guess for now, we should rest a bit and coe up with a plan on how we are gonna do this. "Oh and Edge, your gonna need this again." Yen Sid created two balls of light, which flooted over to me. One of them went into my gem necklace and the other went into my scarf. Im gonna take it that I got my keyblade back and the abilities that my scarf gives me, which is protection against the darkness, returned to the scarf. "Now rest. Talk to your children about this. Make sure they fully understand the situation." "Okay. Rose, Link, Sorcha, lets take the kids outside and talk to them about this." "Okay. That sounds like the right thing to do." Sorcha said. So we took the kids outside and began to explain to them fully on whats going on. "Okay kids. Listen very carefully."

-POV change: Dr. Remes-

"SYSTEMS CHECK...100% COMPLETE. NO ERRORS DETECTED." Okay. Everything checks out. Time to start Zero back up. I typed a few things on a keyboard to turn Zero back on. I have a feeling he'll enjoy the new upgrades. "Zero. Time to wake up."

-POV change: Zero-

I got turned back on. The upgrades must be complete. "So Zero...how do you feel?" "Well...not too different. I guess." "Well, do you notice anything different when you talk?" "I-" Wait a second. I put my paws up to where a mouth should be, and guess what? "I...I have a mouth!" "Heheh. Yep. And that's not all." Dr. Remes grabbed a small mirror and held it up for me. I checked out my new facial features. "Fur...fur...fur...I HAVE FUR!"

I looked at myself and noticed that my whole body has fur! Just like a normal Riolu would have. I then started to hug myself. "Mmmmh. Im fluffy again." "Heh. Yeah yeah. I get it. Your enjoying your new flesh form. But just so you know, you can change between your robotic form and your flesh form." "Really?" I concentrated on trying to do just that, which it worked. I looked like a robotic Riolu again. My fur retracted into my body and everything that made me look like a normal Riolu just disappeared.

"Whoa..." "Im planning to do this to all of the robot Pokemon. So they would look more...natural." "Wow. That's gonna take a lot of work. Wait! We should show Alice." Staying in my robot form, to surprise Alice, she came running back in. "Well how was it? Did everything work out?" "What do you think?" I said while smiling. "Zero! You...you got a mouth!" "Heh. Yeah and that's not all." I then showed her that I can my form, showing her my flesh form. "Zero! You look like a actual Riolu!" "I know right? I have fur! Hahaha!"

Alice then started walking closer to me. "Can I...feel it?" "Uhh...s-sure." I held my arm out for her to feel my new fur. "Wow...feels so soft." That caused me to blush. "So...uh...anyways." Alice pulled her hand away. "Have you decided on me being converted or not?" "I have...and...Im okay with it." "Really!?" "Yeah...if you want to...then Im okay with it." "Well then, we should get started right away." Dr. Remes said. "Alice, if you would be so kind as to sit on my work table here, then we can get started."

With a nod, Alice hopped up on the work table. "This is interesting. I never seen a Pokemon get converted before." "Um Zero...you need to wait outside." Dr. Remes said. "What? Why?" "Well, because I'll be working on a female Pokemon." "Oh he right. Zero..." Oh...I didn't think of that. Sorry." I must of ran out of the room, leaving a trail of dust behind me, until I heard, "Zero wait! Come back!" Alice was calling for me to come back, so I ran back over. "Yes...Alice...?" I was kinda out of breath. And yes. Its possible for robots like me to run out of breath from running. "I just want to thank you for what you have done."

Alice then jumped off of the work table, walked over to me, and...kissed me right on my left cheek. I must of been blushing a bright red that you could of seen it a mile away. Alice just giggled. "Okay Zero. Now you go wait outside until we are done." "O-Okay..." I walked out of the room, still trying to process all that has happened. I got kissed...by Alice. If it wasn't so clear before, it is now, for my true feelings for her.

-POV change: Adlez-

 _How cold have I become? I didn't want to lose you by what I've done._

"So...Im a guardian of the Light Star?" "According to this book. Why do you ask? Don't you think you would make a great guardian?" Not really. "I don't know Natalia. Its just kinda hard to think that I could be chosen for something like this." "Well, your not wrong to feel that way. Honestly, when I first seen that star mark on your chest, I didn't think you would be a guardian either. Guess both of us were wrong." "So...now what? Those creeps that are leading those Heartless are after me. If they're going for me, chances are that they are looking for the other stars as well." What should we do?

"Well, I'd say that we don't let them get their hands on you. I'd say we lay low in here." "Good idea." Then, like as if it triggered this to happen, a Heartless came rushing down the steps. "Natalia! Didn't you seal the entrance!?" "It's an illusion! There is no sealing it!" "Grrr!" I created my sword and quickly took down the Heartless down. "Okay, now this place is compromised. We can't stay here. If one of those Heartless found us here, more are definitely nearby. We got to get out of here." "Okay Adlez."

So Natalia and I left the hideout to find a different place thats safe. But the problem is...where do we go? "Know any place we can go to Adlez?" "No. You?" "No." Great...just great. "Well, I guess we should just keep walking until we find a place." I suggested. We then heard the sound of someone fighting. "You hear that Adlez?" "Yeah. Come on!" I ran towards the place where I think the fighting is taking place, with Natalia following close behind me.

"Percy! Watch your left!" "Got it! Thanks Tiffany!" "Percy I swear, the way you fight, your gonna be the death of both of us!" "Shut it Honedge!" As we got closer, we heard the ones that were fight. Their voices got clearer, so we now know the names of the ones that are fighting. When we reached the area, we seen a male Riolu holding a Honedge and a female Mienfoo. "What do you think Natalia? Should we help them?" "Well if there's one thing I know about these type of situations, is that there is likely to be confusion about who is on who's side." "Really? We Pokemon are being attacked by creatures that aren't Pokemon. It's pretty obvious as to who is on who's side." "Well, you never know Adlez." I turned my attention back towards the battle and the Riolu and Mienfoo are looking pretty tired out.

"Oh forget it." I created my sword again and rushed out to aid the struggling group. "Don't worry! I'll help you guys out!" I slashed through a Heartless that was about ready to pounce on one of the group members. "Huh? Percy look! We got help!" The Riolu, who's named Percy, looked over at me with one eye closed and breathing heavily. "Oh...heh. Glad to hear it." I took a ready stance to defend these guys, just until they have caught there breath. Ugh...so many of them. No wonder they're out of breath. A big group of the Heartless in front of me then rushed at me. I gripped my sword tight and bright it down towards my right, getting ready to swing. That was, until I seen a few Shadow Balls hit the group of Heartless, taking out and kicking up some dust. "Ha! Who's next!?" "Natalia? That was you?" "Yep. Can't let you have all the fun."

Natalia then ran over to my side. "Come on you uglies! Take your best shot!" Well then...this is a different side of Natalia I haven't seen yet. Natalia then launched a few more Shadow Balls at the Heartless, destroying them, but caused some of the other Heartless to retreat. "Yeah, run you cowards! Run!" Natalia yelled. I turned my attention back towards the ones that we were protecting. "Phew. I don't think we would of made it out of that one. You two sure did save us. Thanks a lot. By the way, my name is Tiffany." Then Mienfoo, named Tiffany said. "And my name is Percy." The Riolu, named Percy said. "Yourwelcome. Just helping out those who need it, I guess." "Percy! You forgot to introduce me!" The Honedge said as he left Percy's grip. "Ugh...This here is Honedge." "Finally. You actually did something that I told you to do." "Now listen here! Im tired of you doing that to me. Just criticizing me when ever you have the chance!" "Oh would you two give it a rest!" Tiffany said, which caused Percy to cross his arms and face away from Honedge while Honedge just closed his one eye and turned away from Percy.

"Well, my name is Adlez." "And Im Natalia." "Nice to meet you, Adlez, Natalia." "So, what are you three doing out here Tiffany?" "Oh our town sends out parties to deal with these creatures that have been running around. They're just lucky I didn't us this." Tiffany then created a Aura Sphere. But instead of it being blue, it was pink. "Wow. She can use Aura Sphere, but I struggle with it." "Hey, I could probably teach you it." Tiffany said. "Well maybe I should teach him. I can use Aura Sphere too you know." Percy then said. "It doesn't matter who teaches him, just as long as he's being taught by someone who can use it!" Those two then started to bicker among themselfs. Honedge then floated over. "This might take a while. Those two have one heck of a rivalry. Ever since they first started at there Dojo." A Dojo? They have a fighting school too!? Thinking about my old town started to make me think about Shay again.

"Hmm? Something troubling you Adlez? You can tell me." "How did you...?" "I can sense these types of things. Now tell me, whats wrong?" "Its just that...I made a stupid mistake and it cost the life of my brother. If I only didn't make that mistake, he would still be alive! Why did I have to be so stupid!? So careless!? Its all my fault that he's dead." "Well, we can't change the things that have happened in the past, but think about this. How do you think he'd feel if he knew you were thinking like this?" "But he's not here, so how can he know?" Tiffany and Percy then walked back over to us. "Sorry about that. What did we miss?" Honedge looked over at me, then back towards Percy and Tiffany. "Its...um...its nothing important." "Oh. Okay." Tiffany said. Then Percy said, "Hey, we're heading back to our town. You guys want to come along?" "We've bedn out since morning. It would be nice to get some rest."

Rest!? Oh I could go for a good rest. "Yeah okay. What do you say Natalia?" "Well the hideout is a bust, so yeah. Okay. Lets go." "Great! Its not too far from here. We should be there in no time. And if you guys need to, you can rest at our Inn that our town has." Percy said. "Now that sounds wonderful!" I said with joy. I would love a comfy bed to sleep on." During the walk, Percy and Tiffany asked us a few questions, regarding what I could do, curious about my sword. "I'll tell you one thing. Its not normal." "How come?" Percy asked as he looked down to my star shaped birth mark. "Is it becuase of that?" "Well, Adlez here is a guardian of the Light Star. One of the stars of The Stars Of Fate." "Hmm. I've heard of the tale of those stars." "You have!?" Percy and Tiffany asked at the same time. "Yes. Arceus created those stars and put one of them in a guardian, for protective reasons." "Heh. Someone knows their history." Natalia said.

Well as interesting as it is to hear that someone else is aware of the tale, there is still something thats bugging me. "You do know that they'll be after me." "Who's after you?" "The ring learder of those black creatures called Heartless. His name is Xehanort." "Hmm. Interesting." Honedge said. "Well, if they want you, they'll have one heck of a fight." Percy said while making a fist with his paw. "You just enjoy a good fight, don't you Percy?" Tiffany said while grinning. "I can't help it." "Yes but remember what Sensei said. Don't overestamate your abilities." "I know I know." "Sensei? So you guys do have a Dojo?" I asked. "Yep. Sensei Sawk. He's very nice, unless he gets irritated." Tiffany said, which got both her and Percy nervous looking. Guess they got Sawk irritated at them before.

"Must be nice to be accepted into a Dojo. My Dojo wouldn't let me join." "Well, Im sure that Sawk would let you join. He's willing to teach anyone if they're willing to learn how to fight." "Well, it would be nice to be taught how to fight properly. I've taught myself how to fight, but sometimes it not very good." "Don't worry. Sawk will help you out. We can introduce you to him once we reach our town. And speaking of which." Once we walked up a hill, we seen a town down below us. Im guessing thats their town. "Greenwood Town. The town thats located in these fine woods is what I say." Percy said. "Thats actually in the description." Honedge said. Percy looked mad, but then he sighed and his head and arms just hung down. "You never let me have my moments."

I couldn't help but to stare at the sight of the town. A town surrounded by trees..."I like this place. Surrounded by trees...I could get used to a place like this." "Heh. Guess you never been in a place like this before, huh?" Tiffany asked me. "Nope. My old town wasn't in a place like this. Not much to look at anyhow." "Well then, shall we?" Percy said, jesturing towards town. "Okay! Race you down!" Tiffany said as she took off in a sprint down towards Greenwood Town. "Hey!" Percy called out as he ran after Tiffany. "No fair!" Natalia was next to sprint down towards town. I followed them when I yelled out, "Cann't out run me that easily!"

When we got down to town, Percy said, "Welcome to Greenwood Town. Here, we have a market area, a Library, our Inn, and our Dojo. But you guys know the last two places." There were a lot of Pokemon around. We must be standing in the middle of their market area. There were Pokemon buying, selling, and making trades and deals. "Can't believe I never heard of this place. Its so...lively." "Well hey, better late than never right?" Tiffany said while smiling. I nodded and returned the smile. "Hey Tiffany, look!" Percy caught our attention and he was pointing towards a Machoke by a stand with many different items being shown. "Here, lets introduce you guys to Machoke." Percy said, jesturing for us to follow him, which we did.

"Welcome to my shop! What would you- Percy! Hey how you doing?" "Im doing fine Machoke. Just doing a bit of touring for our new friends here." "Oh. Well hello there. You two can call me Machoke." "Nice to meet you. My name is Adlez." "And my name is Natalia." "Well you two, if there's anything you may need, come to my shop. Can't beat my deals." "Hey Machoke, how's your shipment of light crystals?" Machoke responded with a sigh. "Unfortunately, there are still some of those dishonest Pokemon out there, still stealing my shipments of light crystals." Strange. Why would Pokemon steal light crystals? Wait. What are light crystals?

"Um. What are light crystals?" I asked and I was looked at as if Im crazy. "Well, light crystals are very valuable. They give off an eternal illumination. They never go out unless it gets broken." Machoke explained. "Wow. No wonder they are valuable. I would love to get one." Natalia said. "Well, they cost a lot of Poke. Maybe some day, we can make a deal." Machoke said. "Okay." "Well Machoke, we are gonna show these two a bit more of our town." "Okay. Have fun."

We walked away from Machoke's shop. "So...how about we go see that Dojo?" I asked, slightly nervous. "Yeah okay. We just got to go past the Library." When he said that, he then yelled out, "Hey! Lola!" There was a Buneary with a bag, and she was seen putting a book in here bag, but Percy caught her attention when he called out her name. "P-Percy! Hi!" Lola ran over to us. "Hi Percy." "Hi Lola. Getting another book, huh?" "Y-Yeah. You know how I a-am. A b-bookworm."

She always seem to stutter a bit. "She's shy sometimes." Tiffany whispered to me. Well, might as well make myself friendly towards her. I took a step forward. "Hi. My name is Adlez." "And my name is Natalia." Lola looked a little surprised, but then she smiled a little. "Oh...m-my name is Lola. Its nice...to meet you." "Nice to meet you too." I said. "So...what are you guys doing?" "Well Lola, we're just playing tour guide. Showing these two around." "Oh...okay." Honedge floated over to me and whispered, "Can't you just see it? How she acts around Percy?" "What do you mean?" I whispered back. "Lola likes Percy. Can't you tell?" I looked at Lola a bit more and now I can see the look in her eyes. She does like Percy.

"Well, Im gonna get going. S-See you guys around." Lola said as she walked away. "Bye." We all said. Then we made our way towards the Dojo. "Well Adlez, here we are. Sensei Sawk's Dojo." Percy said. "This is where we train." Tiffany added. I was feeling really nervous that I started to breath heavily. Having a bit of a flashback of what happened when I tried to enter the Dojo. "Adlez...you okay?" Natalia asked me. "Just...nervous." "That's not uncommon." Honedge said. "Don't worry Adlez. Sawk sometimes look scary, but he's nice." Tiffany said. "Ready to go meet him?" Percy asked. I Gathered what courage I have and nodded.

When we walked inside, Sawk was seen cross legged, and was making hand symbols. "He must be in a deep meditation." Honedge. "Has he notice us yet?" I asked. "...I have." Sawk said is a deep voice. "What!?" "How the...!?" Both Tiffany and Percy were in shock. Course, so was I. "Ahhh...heheh. Truely, he is one great fighter." "Well, go on Adlez. Tell him what you want." Both Percy and Tiffany took a step back. Natalia didn't have to since she was behind all of us. I took a step forward and took a deep breath. "I...I...I want to learn the proper ways of fighting. To learn what I can't teach myself." "I see..." Sawk then stood up, turned around to face me and opened his eyes.

"Hmmm. I never seen someone like you here. Tell me, where you from?" "Im from Strongpoint Town. Im here because my town's Dojo wouldn't accept me." "I see. Tell me, who was in-charge of that Dojo? Was it Throh?" "Y-Yes." "I thought so. I despise him. Anyways, you wish to learn the proper ways of fighting, correct?" "Yes." "Very well then." Sawk then turned back around and sat back down in the position he was in. "I'll see you in class tomorrow." Im...accepted!? "Class. Okay. Thank you sir- err...Sensei." "Your welcome. And also, I don't see no difference in you, just because your a shiny. As long as your willing to learn...THAT is what matters." I smiled and then turned back to our group.

"Im...in." "See? Told ya that things would work out." Tiffany said. "So...now what? We go and rest up for class tomorrow?" "Sounds like a good idea...but...there was one more friend I wanted to introduce you to. Who was it again?" Percy said, thinking about his other friend. We then heard a distant explosion. "I think I know who now." Percy said. "Me too." Tiffany said. "What in the name of Arceus was that!?" I asked. "Its Adam again. Come on!" Natalia and I followed Percy and Tiffany to where the explosion came from. Up ahead, I seen a treehouse and a Pichu with a bow tied to her ear. "Mia!" Percy called out, which the Pichu responded with a, "Hey Percy!" When we reached the Pichu named Mia, I looked up at the treehouse, which has smoke coming out of it.

"Is anyone hurt?" I asked. "Maybe my big brother. But he's used to it." "Another chemical exsperiment accident happened again?" Percy asked. "Yep. I stayed down here so I wouldn't get smoked." "Smart move." Tiffany said. "Well, is he okay? Shouldn't he have gotten out of there from the smoke?" I asked. "Wait for it..." Next thing I knew, a Pikachu rushed out of the door of the treehouse, coughing. I also noticed that he has goggles on top of his head. "Not...again..." "You alright friend!?" I asked him. "Hey! Im fine." "When are you not!?" Percy yelled back up to him. "I don't understand? Why does he do this when his exsperiments keep failing. What does he plan to do with them?" I asked. "I have no idea." Mia said. "Hey! I'll discover something with these chemicals! Just you wait!" Then he walked back in his treehouse. "I swear, its like Im taking care of him."

Well, now that thats over... "Since thats over...my name is Adlez." "And my name is Natalia." "My name is Mia and thats Adam, my big brother up there." "Well, you better go check on Adam, make sure that he's alright." "Okay. Good idea. See ya." Mia climped up the tree and went into the treehouse. We then talked about what to do next. Natalia and Tiffany agreed to go to the market area again for a while while Percy and I just walked around and talked. But then we decided that it was getting late and Percy, along with Honedge, took me over to the Inn. It sure was getting darker out, so chances are that Natalia and Tiffany will be there too. Percy and Tiffany left us when we got to the Inn and Natalia and I were greeted by a Lilligant. She led us to our room. "Here you are." She said and opened the door. Natalia and I walked in and we seen two seprate beds. "Our rooms aren't that fancy, but its nice enough for any Pokemon." "Its perfect. Thank you very much." "No problem. Now, if you two need anything, I'll be down in the lobby. Have a nice night." And she closed the door.

I looked over at Natalia and she was already asleep on one of the beds. Ah well. Tomorrow is a big day. Need to get rested up. Hope I don't louse up the first day of class.

-POV change: Zero-

I waited for Alice and Dr. Remes to be done. Dr. Remes came out and took off his gloves. He said that Alice was looking over herself, so we talked for a bit. After a while, Alice came out. Dr. Remes exsplained that Alice can change form, just like me and that she can read other's energy, which is not similar to reading Aura. I also noticed that Alice's eyes were blue now. Alice and I decided to spend some time together, as the robots we are, and sleep under the stars. Yes, we can sleep. We are part robot, so we still have normal Pokemon requirements, like sleep.

-POV change: Adlez-

The next day, I was waiting for my cue to walk into the Dojo. Natalia went looking around in the market. I couldn't make out much of what Sensei Sawk was saying but I could clearly hear him when he said, "Adlez, you may enter now." When I did, all the students turned towards me. "Adlez, would you come stand up here with me?" When I did, he told me to introduce myself, which I did. I could hear the other students whisper about how different I look, including my star mark on my chest. Sawk then told them to remember whzt he said before, which Percy awnsered. "As long as your willing to learn, thats what matters." "Correct." Then the other students welcomed me. "Thank you everyone. There's nothing I would like more than to learn what you all know." Glad to hear it Adlez. Now, why not join the line?" Percy and Tiffany waved over to me, showing an open spot near them, which I gladly took.

"Now before we begin, we must do something first. Everyone, off the mat, except you Adlez." Everyone went over to the side and sat down on their knees, with there paws or hands resting on there knees. "Now, the most important thing about fighting, is knowing how...to...DODGE!" And as fast as lightning, Sawk side kicked me, sending me bouncing off the wall. "O-Ow..." "Not fast enough. You have much to learn, just like everyone else." "Sorry...I'll try harder." I said while rubbing my back. "Thats what they all say. But we shall see... Now everyone, line back up, and we shall begin for real." I lined back up, next to Percy and Tiffany. "So, think you can keep up?" Tiffany asked while smirking. I smirked back at her and said, "You bet!"

-To be continue-

Yes the ending of this chapter is boring, but I just wanted to get this out. Im lazy sometimes, leave me alone. XD Anyways, special thanks to StardustBoundX2for Greenwood Town and the residence. That includes Percy, Tiffany, and their friends. Thanks to that, I managed to make this chapter longer, so thanks buddy! :D


	7. A Walk Down Memory Lain Part 1 of 2

Yay! New chapter. I hope you will enjoy it. And now, Im gonna start doing this. Leave a review! I want to know what you think of the story. Well, enjoy!

* * *

-POV change: Darkrai-

Hmmm. Just as I feared. That little one has gone somewhere else. Somewhere that I can't sense the Dark Star. No doubt about it that they'll go and try to get the other ones, as well as these new, black visitors. I must send word to the others. "Darkrai sir!" I turned around and seen my Protector. "Yes Sableye?" Sableye has a necklace with a Mega Stone on it. He's my Protector and they are only used when one of the stars have been stolen.

"I have not been able to find the ones you are looking for." "Grr...keep searching. They couldn't of left the planet. They have to be here somewhere." "Yes sir." Sableye went back to searching for the group that have stolen the Dark Star. Now to summon the others. "Guardians of the Stars Of Fate, hear me. Gather to me. We have much to talk about the impending doom."

-POV change: Leo-

"So wait...you actually died dad?" "Yes Leo. And Arceus came to me and brought me back into the world." "That's...actually kinda scary. Dying..." "I understand that Leo, but we all do that eventually. Its just something no one is prepared for, nor will anyone be prepared for it." Dad just told us there adventure and what they had to do to prevent bad guys from hurting others. "So wait...these are the same guys that attacked the Pokemon before?" Ellie asked. "Yes. And we don't want you guys to get hurt, so if we say run, hide, or abandon us to save yourself, you must do so. Understand?" "Yes." Ellie, Laura, and I all said.

"Good." I heard a deep voice say from behind me. I turned around and seen that Yen Sid guy. "Then you young ones understand the dangers of the foes we are facing?" "Yes." Ellie, Laura and I said. "Good. Now then, I think our team is going to need one more keyblade wielder. And there's only one here that's capable." Yen Sid then looked right at me and walked over to me. Once he got close, he pulled something out of his sleeve. A necklace.

"Edge, your son, Leo has the capability of being a keyblade wielder, just as your capable of the same thing. It would be best that he learns how to use a keyblade, due to the given situation." "I see. Alright then." Dad then walked over to Yen Sid and took the necklace. It looks identical to Dad's necklace. Dad then kneelt down to me. "Leo...this is a powerful item. This is what you must use to defend yourself and the others. I know this is a lot of pressure to put on you...but..." "Dad, I understand. I do, really. These bad guys have to be stopped before they hurt anyone with...these stars. Besides, learning to use a...keyblade, is just like us training together."

Dad looked like as if he had weights taken off of him and he smiled at me. "Okay. Hold still Leo." Dad took the necklace and tied it around my neck. Now I look like Dad. "There. You remind me of myself when I was younger." I smiled back at Dad, then looked down at my new necklace. "So...this thing will let me us something called a keyblade?" "Yep. And this is what my keyblade looks like." Dad held up his paw and with a flash of blue light, a key shaped weapon appeared in his paw. It had a bit of a blue glow to it. "Your turn Leo." "Okay." I tried copying what Dad did, but when I did, nothing happened.

"Hmm. Hold on Leo." Dad got closer to me and grabbed my paw. "Try moving your paw like this." Dad made me flick my wrist upwards, showing me what to do. So I did so and when I did, my very own keyblade appeared in my paw and it looks just like Dad's. "D-Dad..." "Its okay Leo. I know it seems strange at first, but trust me, this weapon will be your ally when you need it most. It'll light the darkness and help you. Just keep calm, and you'll have complete control over it." Its so...weird. But...I want to help my Dad in anyway possible, and if it means that I have to learn how to use this...keyblade, then I'll do it.

"Mister Yan Sid, do you happen to have any books?" Sorcha asked. Course she would ask him about that, her being the bookworm she is. "Why yes, of course." "May I see them?" She asked with glee. "Very well. Follow me." "I'll join you guys." Mom said and they both went to Yen Sid's tower."" "Well then, lets get started with teaching you what you need to know, Leo." Dad said. Guess this is just like training, any other time.

-POV change: Cole-

I managed to get away from that dangerous guy named Xehanort, but not without some...complications. I was basically limping away, trying to find a safe place to rest and recover. At lease Im not dead. I have to see my daughter again. I have to see Alice again... Next thing I knew, I passed out from exhaustion and pain.

-POV change: Adlez-

I was sitting on my knees, along with the other students, except for Percy and Tiffany. They were standing on opposite ends of the mat, in a fighting stance, facing each other. "Are you two ready?" Sensei Sawk asked them both, who was standing off to the side. "Yes Sensei." Percy and Tiffany both said in unison. "Alright then." Sawk then raised his right arm up in the air, then dramatically brought it down while saying, "Begin!"

With that, Percy and Tiffany ran at each other. Percy pulled his right paw back, getting ready to deliver a punch, but Tiffany seen that coming and block the attack with her arm, then responded with a punch of her own, but Percy manage to dodge the punch by jumping back in time. Tiffany didn't give Percy the chance to think about what to do next, as she crossed her right arm over to her left side, then quickly swung it back over to her right, sending a Swift attack at him. However, he quickly studied the attack and sent out a Swift attack of his own by using Copycat, causing both of the attacks to cancel each other out.

After that, Tiffany said with a smirk, "Come on Percy. Don't tell me that's all you got?" Percy responded, "Not even close, and you should know that!" He then brought both of his paws to his right side, causing a Aura Sphere to form. After he got done charging it, Percy launched it at Tiffany, who just looked at it, wide eyed. She didn't move, but then Sawk quickly ran in front of her and blocked the Aura Sphere and redirected it out the door and created a small explosion somewhere. Percy and Tiffany then got down and sat on their knees, placing their paws on their knees.

"Again with the Aura Sphere? Percy, do you insist on making it hard to keep this place clean?" Sawk said to Percy. "Sorry Sensei." Percy said, looking down. With a sigh, Sawk then turned towards Tiffany and said, "Your both getting better, but Tiffany, you got to stop with your cockiness. It will eventually be your downfall." "Yes Sensei." Then Sawk turned back towards Percy. "As for you, you got to stop letting words get to you. That too will be your down fall." "Yes Sensei."

Sawk then turned towards the rest of us. "That's enough for now. Class dismissed." The other students then got up and heading for a hall way, which kinda confused me as I just stood there, wondering where they're going. "Adlez, come on." I heard Percy said as he stood near the doorway that everyone else went through. Seeing as everyone else was heading that way, I followed Percy. "This here is the locker room. We all have one and there happens to be an open one for you to use right beside Tiffany and I." Percy led me towards the empty locker, and I seen that Tiffany was in her locker.

"So Tiffany, we calling that one a draw?" Percy asked. "Hold on." Tiffany said. I got confused as to what she was doing, so I took a peek inside her locker to see a small chalkboard with three spots on it. It had "Percy's wins", "Tiffany's wins", and "Ties". Tiffany put a tally mark in the "Ties" spot. "Does that answer your question?" Tiffany asked while smiling. "Yeah." Percy responded.

I walked over to the empty locker and opened it. Empty. Well, at lease I'll be able to put my stuff in it, when I get something to put in it. "Hey guys." I said, catching Percy's and Tiffany's attention. "Yeah?" They both responded. "I think...Im staying." They both looked at each other, then back towards me. "That's great to hear!" Tiffany said. "This is wonderful! It'll be nice to have another Riolu here." Percy said. "Yeah. Though, I wonder how Im gonna get a place of my own here." I said while rubbing the back of my head. "Don't worry about that right now. Remember, the Inn will let you stay there for as long as you need with no fee." Percy said.

He isn't wrong about that. "Alright then. Either way, my mind is made up. Im now a new resident of Greenwood Town!" Well, since Im now a new resident of this town, I got to get better acquainted with everything this town has to provide. But first, Im gonna head over to the Library. Maybe their books have something on what a guardian can do, or what the guardian of the Light Star can do.

-POV change: Syd-

"Syd, you will not fail me." "Don't worry Xehanort. I won't be a disappointment like that last Nobody." "You better not. Or else you will be destroyed. I'm tired of all these failures and I'll make sure that things go according to plan and nobody is gonna stop us this time." "Heh, I'll make sure I kill Leo. He's just a scared little kid after all." "Maybe...but he's bound to have some help. You better take two of our members with you." "That's not a problem."

-POV change: Zero-

We found a nice meadow that was nearby Dr. Remes' secret lab. I woke up first and Alice had an arm wrapped around my mid-section. I looked up to the sky and seen that we've been sleeping longer than needed. I looked down at Alice, but couldn't help but to notice how her new metal parts are so shiny. Dr. Remes used newer parts so Alice could be converted. She sure does standout more than me, but that's one of the things I like about her new form. SHe and I agreed to be ourselves. To look like the robots we are, but we will only be in our flesh forms when around other Pokemon. But right now, I need to wake Alice up.

"Alice." I said in a soft tone as I gently shook her to wake her up. "Alice its time to wake up." Alice slowly opened her eyes. "Hmm? Oh...okay." I smiled at her and she returned the smile. She let go of me and I got up as I helped her up and we agreed to go back and check up on Dr. Remes.

When we walked back into the forest, I happened to see something that...looks too familiar. A black looking creature that resembles a...Heartless? "Zero? Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost. Which seem weird since you can't turn pale, but still." Alice caught my attention. "Uh...its...nothing. Maybe Im...paranoid." "Paranoid of what?" "Um...never mind. Its not important." Alice gave me a look as if she's not buying it. Alice, I promise you. Im fine." Alice sigh. "Alright..."

As we walked closer to where Dr. Remes' lab was...that's when I heard it. "Heartless, find that entrance to the Earth Star. I don't want Xehanort getting displeased anymore. Understood!?" Luxord! I recognize that voice anywhere. But why is he here? "Alice...go back towards Dr. Remes' lab. I have...something to deal with." "What would that be?" "Its just...something personal, and Im going alone to deal with it." "What!? No your not! Im coming with you!" I was about to say something, but Alice then quickly gave me a look that says that nothing is gonna be able to talk her out of it. With a sigh, I said,"...Alright...fine."

-POV change: Leo-

"So...I can use...magic?" I asked Dad. "That's right. And its not as hard as it seems. I used to have to call out the attack, but if you just think about it and concentrate, then you'll have no problem with launching the attack." "Okay..." "Well, if you want to try it, go ahead. But if you don't want to, that's fine too." "Uhhh...I think...I'll just wait a bit." Dad then smiled at me. "That's okay. I know this is a lot to ask from you. Just go at your own speed and you'll do fine."

"Heh...so, how's the training coming along?" I looked behind me and seen that Leon was up and coming out of Yen Sid's tower. Though he had a bit of a limp when he tried to walk. "Leon! Are you okay?" Link said as he ran over to Leon and helped support him. "Heh, Im fine. Remember, I usually do come back from a beat down." Link chuckled a bit from that remark. "Yeah, heh, I understand that. But really, this is something to be taken seriously. These guys...they won't hesitate to hurt or capture anyone." "Link, I know. Alright? Relax. Your acting like I'm your kid or something." Leon said with a chuckle. I've never really seen Link act so protective to anyone else other than Laura and Sorcha.

"So, what should we do now?" Dad asked. "Well..." Leon said. "Yen Sid said that we should start looking for the Five Stars Of Fate. Its important that we find and collect them before Organization XIII. Luckily, they can't sense the stars very well, unlike Yen Sid, so finding them before those goons shouldn't be too much of a problem." "Okay, but what do we do now?" "Just...hangout. I guess. I mean, we can't really do anything without directions or any leads to any areas to find these stars." "Okay. But your not coming with us Leon." Link said. "Your too injured." "Oh please. This is nothing. Im fine. Besides, Im not sitting on the sidelines, watching you guys do something while I sit on my butt. Whether you like it or not, Im coming with you."

"Heh. You all aren't going anywhere." What!?

-To be continue-

I've decided to make this into a two part chapter. The next one, I'll be sure to add in as much action as I possible can. Hope you guys enjoy and please leave a review. Good or bad, but more constructive criticism please.


End file.
